The Search For Ash's Father & Team Rocket's Grandest Scheme
by MadDogLucario96
Summary: Team Rocket is up to something big. But what? And why does it involve Ash? Also, who is this mysterious Team Rocket agent that seems to know a lot about Ash? Find out in this action-packed story with a lot of your favorite characters from Kanto returning. One new OC I concocted for this story. Only own them. UPDATED WITH NEW MATERIAL!
1. Prologue: Team Rocket's Grand Scheme

Giovanni sits at his desk, plotting his latest scheme to rule the world. He does this while smoking a cigarette. His dark suit is well-pressed and clean, just how he liked it, and his dark brown hair combed and well-kept.

His campaign to take over the world started in his late teens. He grew cynical about life and questioned society's norms and values. He grew tired of Pokémon being used for experiments that could kill them, as well as other things. It drove him to the point of no return and he started to think of what could happen if he were in control. None of these plagues would ever take place again as he would be the one making all the decisions for the world. From these thoughts, the plan to take over the world started to take shape. To take action, he formed his own organization: Team Rocket. He turned them into a powerhouse in capturing rare Pokémon to do his bidding and create the world anew.

The world in his image was a thought that always grew in his mind, day by day. It was an image of people saluting him the way they did Hitler, his picture everywhere you looked. It was what drove him on through all the setbacks and failures.

A telephone on his desk rings, cutting him off. He growls as he picks up the receiver.

"What is it?! You better have a good reason to interrupt my daydreaming or you're fired!" Giovanni screamed into the receiver.

"Sir, he's here," said his secretary over the phone.

Giovanni's attitude changed from annoyance to one of pure interest and contemplation. He had been waiting for the man to arrive all day, and now that time had come.

"Good," Giovanni responded. "Send him in."

"Yes sir."

Giovanni smiled after putting down the phone. This was the man he had been waiting to see for many years. This man was his final piece of the puzzle to figuring out how to take over the world.

The door opens and in walks a man in his mid to late 30's. His tidy black hair cut short, ending just at the middle of his neck, and his light green eyes glowed with malice.

"Ah, Drake," greets Giovanni as they shook hands. "It's so good to see you. Please have a seat."

"It's been far too long, Giovanni," the stranger returns before sitting down in a chair. "How long has it been? Sixteen years?"

"It's been around that time, Drake," Giovanni puts the cigarette out. "Ever since you lost contact with me after that one mission about sixteen years ago."

"I thought so. How the years go by, my friend. Just seems like yesterday that I had received my first Pokémon. Even sooner, when I was so close to winning leagues and winning gym badges."

"Yes they do," Giovanni then changed the subject. "Have you considered my proposal?"

"Yes I have," responded Drake. "I must straight up say that with the agents you have now, there's no way you will complete this."

"You dare call Team Rocket incompetent?!" Giovanni roared.

"I'm not calling anyone anything, Giovanni. We're just talking," placated Drake. "I mean that some of your agents are incompetent, not the whole organization. Like that bumbling duo, Jessie and James. Why do you keep them around, no matter how much they fail? I remember when the sight of Team Rocket was enough to make anyone quake in fear. Now we're just the butt of jokes."

Giovanni is now taking complete interest in what Drake had to say. This was why he asked him to come today: to help him find ways for world domination.

"Whom do you speak of, Drake? Tell me who you have in mind."

"One of the top trainers in the world. He's known as the Chosen One, the favorite of the legendary Pokémon. And he lives right here in Kanto: Ash Ketchum." Drake proclaimed.

"That kid?" Giovanni chuckled. "Please, there is no way he could be your..."

"Don't say it!" Drake stormed before returning back to normal. Giovanni understood why he bristled and elected not to press on the subject.

"Ok. I will have a couple of agents sent to capture him and bring him to me. We will convert him and with him, Team Rocket will rule the world. And it will be all because of you, Drake."

"I don't want any solo credit for this, Giovanni. We've done all this together."

The door busted open followed by sounds of squabbling. Giovanni turned from Drake to look at who was at the door: Jessie and James were fighting over who got to get in first. Wedged between the door frame, they shoved each other from one side to the other.

"No I got here first so I should go in first!" James said.

"Well I'm a lady and the rule is to let ladies in first!" Jessie shot back as they then noticed Giovanni.

"Oh, good morning boss," they both said as they then tumbled into the room in a mangled heap. Meowth stepped over them and walked into the room.

"What are you three doing here?" Giovanni asked annoyed. "It better be worth my time."

Jessie and James smoothed out their shirts and wiped off any dirt.

"We have a brilliant new plan to capture Pikachu and it is fool proof!" Jessie exclaimed before turning to James. "James, tell him what it is."

Drake chuckled when he heard that, having heard about these two buffoons.

"Why me? You're always the one who comes up with these crazy schemes," whined James. "Must be why we haven't captured Pikachu yet."

"What was that?" Jessie raged as she grabbed James by the front of his shirt and shook him like a doll, demanded him to say what he had said.

Meowth slapped his paw to his face in exasperation. He is tired of them arguing like this.

He then jumped up and slammed their heads together, causing them to stop and grab their heads in pain. Meowth had started doing it because scratching them caused his claws to start chipping. Arceus knew he loved having pure claws.

"Thank you. Now will you two please knock it off?" Meowth roared.

"I don't want to hear about your stupid plan right now." Giovanni interjected, agitated at their antics. "Please wait outside for now until I call you in."

The three then slumped over and walked out the door. Giovanni turned back to Drake, pouring two glasses of scotch for the both of them. Drake got up and stood by the window with him, looking out at the green forest on a bright sunny day.

"So where were we again?" He asked as he handed Drake a glass.

"Find Ash Ketchum and things will just get all the more easier," explained Drake, taking a sip of the glass. "His quick wits and expertise in battle will make a valuable asset to Team Rocket. I have seen it."

"I agree. That little runt will be an agent, no matter how long it takes." Giovanni agreed. "Though he is as self-righteous as his mother. To add extra incentive for him to join, we must attack right at the heart. If we kidnap his mother and hold her hostage, he will do whatever we say."

"I'll handle it," Drake said. "Dispatch me a helicopter and I will do it. Been a pleasure doing business with you, Giovanni."

Him and Giovanni shook hands with wicked grins on their faces.

"I agree. Now send Jessie and James in."

Drake walked towards the door. Just as he opened it, Jessie and James, as well as Meowth, fell out onto the floor. It seemed they had been eavesdropping.

"Were you three eavesdropping?" Drake asked.

"We weren't dropping any eaves. That's for sure." James chuckled.

"Whatever." Drake walked past them and left the office.

Jessie and James, almost immediately, raced over to Giovanni's desk and stood at attention.

"I've got a job for you three and you better not mess it up. If you fail, I'll have Butch and Cassidy do it and you are fired." explained Giovanni, "I have had it with you three and your unflattering track record. Succeed and you will be rewarded."

The three villains immediately did some weird happy dance. Jumping around like little pixie horses, anime tears coming out of their eyes, and so on.

"A job?" Jessie squealed.

"For us?" James sounded just as excited.

"Say the word and we'll be off, boss."

Giovanni gave a small smile.

"I need you to catch that Ketchum kid," he replied.

"The twerp?" Jessie asked. "What do you need him for?"

"Yeah why is the twerp so important?" Meowth also questioned.

"A small operation. One that could gain us the world. I don't care how you do it or how long it takes. Just get it done." he said before shouting "UNDERSTAND?!"

The three agents immediately ran out the door post haste while trying to say that they understood.

"The world will now be mine." Giovanni then let out an evil laugh.

* * *

Giovanni walked through the hangar. He was preparing to go out on assignment and make sure everything went according to plan. This scheme was going to succeed and he would make sure it did while he had breath in him.

"Boss, it all goes on your command." A grunt stood at attention."We are ready to do as you command."

Giovanni grins in delight.

"Good," he responded. "Today we will be making a visit to the peaceful little town of Pallet. We have something special there to pick up. We leave in four hours so make it worthwhile."

"Right away, sir," the grunt saluted and took off.

Giovanni entered his helicopter and sat down in the seat behind the pilot with Persian in his lap. Giovanni stroked the feline's back, causing it to purr at its master's touch.

"Take us out of here," said Giovanni to the pilot. "We must do some scouting."

"Right away, sir." The pilot responded as the helicopter started to take off into the morning sky. The telephone on the chopper immediately started ringing. Giovanni growled as he picked it up and placed the receiver up to his ear.

"What is it?" He demanded.

"Sir, we have just learned that the kid that Drake mentioned is back in Pallet Town from the Kalos region." his secretary said on the other line. "Seems like everything is falling into place. Permission to now start proceeding with Operation: World Domination?"

Giovanni smiled even wider than before. Everything was becoming so easy that it almost made him want to laugh.

"Permission granted," he replied before putting the phone down. 'Everything is falling just as I have planned. Team Rocket will rule the world!'

* * *

"How are we going to catch the twerp this time?"

Jessie, James and Meowth were all in the mess hall with the other grunts in Team Rocket having breakfast. Jessie sipped on a cup of coffee while reading the daily digest.

"Doesn't matter how hard we try because we always end up blasting off again." Meowth pouted.

"I don't like your attitude, Meowth," Jessie snapped. "Why don't you go poop on someone else's party, you little party pooper."

"There ain't a party to poop on as long as you two are around." He shot back. "I've never been to a party since college."

"I never knew you went to college, Meowth." James interjected.

"There's still a lot of things you don't know about me, Jimmy ole pal." Meowth smirked as he went into a fantasy of the parties he used to go to in college.

"Come back to Earth, you Animal House feline!" Jessie snapped him out of his flashback sequence. "Now if you two won't help me figure out a plan, then I guess I'll just have to do this mission by myself."

"Hey Jess," came a snarky voice. Jessie scowled as she knew who it was behind her. Behind her was a blonde-haired young woman in her early twenties with a sneer etched onto her face.

"What do you want, Cassidy?" She growled. Ever since the two of them duked it out in their trainee days, they have always had it out for each other. No matter what the circumstances, the two were like two Tauros in a china shop when they were together.

"Oh nothing. Just wanting to know if the rumors were true," Cassidy giggled.

"What rumors?"

"I heard that Giovanni put the two of you on the job of trying to catch that kid and his Pikachu," she smirked. "Don't worry, honey. If you fail again, me and Mitch will take care of it for you."

"The name's Butch actually," came the disgruntled reply from her teal-haired partner. "Not Mitch."

"That's none of your business, Cassidy," Jessie raged as she stood up in Cassidy's face. "And just so you know, when me and my partners complete our mission, you will be at my feet. You will be crying for forgiveness when we get promoted by Giovanni."

"Yeah, as if," Cassidy laughed. "I'd be more likely to kiss a Seviper before that were to happen."

Cassidy and Butch then walked away from the group, leaving Jessie spitting angry.

"Ok, that's it," she raged. "We are pulling out all the stops now. No more Mr. Nice Team Rocket. Either the twerp and Pikachu are coming with us or we are going to just capture them by force. No matter what!"

"What do you have in mind now, Jess?" James asked, stabbing his eggs with his plastic fork without interest.

"Only the most cut-throat and cutting-edge plan that I have ever come up with," she cried.

* * *

A/N: Review.


	2. A Morning in Pallet Town

The beautiful town of Pallet was shining on this beautiful morning. The sun's rays showed so bright that one might have thought that Jesus Christ had come back to Earth.

People were going from here and there, going to work or working in the garden. Children were running around with Pokémon, chasing after them or playing around with friends. Pallet is nestled in the middle of a valley with hills on each side, which made it perfect for hiking or mountain boarding adventures.

On this fine morning at a small two story house just outside the epicenter of town, things were business as usual. Well as usual as things could get at the house. A garden plentiful with vegetables bloomed on the west side of the house.

On the inside, Mrs. Delia Ketchum is busy making breakfast on this fine morning. Though she was in her mid thirties, one would not seem to think so. She still had the looks of a young woman in her late twenties so it wasn't that hard to think she was still in her twenties.

Her trusty house maid Mr. Mime was busy sweeping the floors in the kitchen and dusting the countertops. He was her biggest source of company whenever her son went out on a journey. Her second was other than Pallet Town's most esteemed researcher, Professor Samuel Oak.

Delia smiles as she looks out the window from the sink. Memories of what her life was before all this came to her head. Her and her husband on a date together and Ash being a little boy were the thoughts that came to her most of the time.

"Mime?" Mr. Mime asks, noticing her solemn expression.

"It's nothing Mimey, just remembering things," Delia assured him. "Boy how time seems to go by. One minute I'm on diaper duty and the next minute I'm in this big house by myself a good chunk of the time. Do you think I should start dating again soon while I'm still young enough?"

"Mi..." Mr. Mime didn't know how to answer that question.

"Maybe not," Delia answered herself. "Just the lonely side of me talking."

Mr. Mime gave a sigh of relief, relieved at not having to answer such an embarrassing question.

There is a knock at the door. Mr. Mime rushes off to answer it for her. When he opens the door, there stood Professor Oak himself, the old man was about 68 or so now. But he still maintained a youthfulness about him that made him seem far younger than he actually was.

"Good morning, Mr. Mime," greeted the professor.

"Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime greeted as he stepped aside to let Professor Oak come inside the house. Professor Oak made his way into the kitchen. He saw Delia with her back turned to him while cooking something on the stove.

"Good morning, Delia," he greeted.

Delia turned around to notice the esteemed professor in her kitchen. She was not expecting him to come by at this early hour. Professor Oak must have heard that Ash came home last night and wanted to see him.

"Good morning, professor," she returned. "How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm doing just fine, Delia. Thank you for asking." Professor Oak then made a move to sit down at the table before she could motion for him to sit.

"Do you want something to eat? I have plenty of everything. I can even make you some coffee if you want." Delia offered.

"Thank you but I'm fine for right now," he declined. "I heard Ash was back home so I came by to see him."

"He's still asleep," she replied. "So what's Gary been up to lately? I haven't heard much about him. How's he been?"

"Oh he's pretty swamped with research and work at the moment. I haven't heard from him since last week so I'm just as in the dark as you are about his whereabouts. Last I heard he was in Unova studying under Professor Juniper. He told me last week he was onto something that could change his entire career but not much else," he explained. "My son would be proud of him if he were here to see Gary today."

"I know he would," Delia agreed. "Gary has become a fine young man and a far cry from who he used to be when he and Ash where younger. He was quite the ladies man."

"That's putting it kindly," chuckled Professor Oak, Delia joining him in his laughter.

"Could you call Ash down please?" The professor perked up. "I need to speak with him about something while I still can catch him."

"Ok," Delia then poked her head out of the kitchen. "ASH! WAKE UP!"

Upstairs in the second door down the hall resides the bedroom of one Ashton James Ketchum. Around his room are the many awards he has collected over his various journeys, and mementos from past companions and friends: a wooden Teddiursa that he got from May when they met up in Sinnoh, the plaque he got for defeating the Battle Frontier, and the small rusted Poké Ball that he got on his first day as a trainer.

On one corner lay all the badges he had collected over the years from Kanto all the way to the Kalos region. On another were various pictures that stretched from the beginning of his journey back when he was ten years old. All the friends and others that he had gotten to know over the years were forever memorialized in these photographs.

The young man now at the ripe age of sixteen was as expected: asleep. He had gotten home late the previous night from his journey. Because of that, he was looking forward to sleeping until noon. His jet black hair sprawled in all directions on the pillow, signaling a dire need for a haircut. Drool dripped out of the corner of his mouth onto his pillow.

"ASHTON JAMES KETCHUM, YOU BETTER GET UP RIGHT NOW!" His mother screamed even louder.

Ash turned over to try and get comfortable once again. He wound up turning over too far and fell off the bed with a giant OOF on the carpeted floor. If it had been hardwood floor, it would have hurt. He got up, recuperating from his fall off the bed, and threw the comforter off of him. Why he decided it was a good idea to get rid of the loft for his bed was beyond him. There was nothing wrong with having one in the first place but his mom decided he had outgrown it and got a normal bed.

He slipped on his slippers and started to walk out the door. A small sound then alerted him to the other presence in the room.

"Pika-pi?"

Ash smiled to himself, embarrassed at disturbing the creature sleeping on the foot of the bed. Pikachu rubbed his eyes as he sat up from his spot on the bed.

"Come on, Pikachu," Ash said. "Mom's got breakfast ready and boy does it smell good."

Pikachu then made his way up onto Ash's shoulder in their signature pose. They then commenced their way out the door and down the stairs.

As Ash entered the kitchen, the first thing that hit him was the smell of breakfast. The second thing was the fact that Professor Oak was sitting at the table.

"Good morning, honey," greeted his mother as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the top of the head. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I guess," answered Ash before turning his attention to the professor. "Good morning, Professor. Nice to see you this morning. I was going to come by later today to see you."

"Good morning, my boy."

Pikachu climbed off Ash's shoulder to sit by his food bowl. Ash then poured food into it for Pikachu's consumption. He ate with gusto.

Ash gave him one quick pat on the head before sitting down at the table across from the professor.

"So I'm sure you are anxious to see all the Pokémon I caught during my journey. I can bring them by later today sometime. How is everything going at the lab?" Ash explained.

"I'm excited to see them all, Ash" agreed Professor Oak. "And everything has been fine lately. Tracey and I have been busy with my research paper that I have been working on for a while. I will be presenting it at a conference later next week and also the daily chores and things like that."

"Nice," smiled Ash. "What's your paper about?"

"Don't want to spoil the surprise," chuckled the professor. "It'll be live on television so only then will you know."

"Ah man!"

Delia then placed a big plate of breakfast in front of Ash, eggs sunny-side up and bacon. He immediately started scuffling down the tasty morsels with gusto. He was eating at almost a mile a minute.

"This is so good, Mom," he complimented with a full mouth.

"Ash, how many times do I have to tell you to not talk with your mouth full?" Delia chastised.

"Sorry."

"So Ash, I have an important matter I must discuss with you," started Professor Oak.

"Yeah, uh huh." Ash tried to sound like he was listening while still chewing his food and stuffing his face at a mile a minute.

"Ash, stop wolfing down your food and listen to what Professor Oak has to say."

Ash did as he told and stopped eating for a second to hear the professor out. It wasn't everyday he stopped by to tell him something important.

"Ash, I recently heard from a colleague of mine in Viridian City." explained Professor Oak. "He has been involved with trainers for many years, about the same amount of time as me, and was interested in you. So much that he requested me to ask you to meet him at the Pokémon Center in Viridian City later today."

Ash did not know what to say right off the top of his head, then again he never did. His knee jerk reaction was to say yes, considering anything about him had his full attention. Other than food and battling of course.

"For what reasons?"

"He would not say. He said that it is privileged information for only you to know."

"He asked you to tell me to meet with him without giving intent? That's pretty unusual."

"I'm pretty sure he didn't want me to divulge into any details so I couldn't spoil it for you."

That got Ash thinking for a second, which for him was an accomplishment. He was the kind to just react first before thinking and it has gotten him into hot water more than enough times. So many that it would give his mother a heart attack if he told her just what had happened during those times. He wanted to stay home and plan his next move but this little trip to Viridian City sounded appealing.

"I don't know. I mean, I just got home and all but yet I want to know what's going on," replied Ash before turning to Pikachu. "What do you think, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu chirped, sounding like a 'go for it.'

Ash smiled. It sounded like a great idea and he hadn't been to Viridian City in a long time so what the heck.

"Ok. I'll go ahead and do it."

"Splendid! I will let him know right away that you will be coming later."

Professor Oak then got up and proceeded to go out the door. He did not leave before turning back around and saying goodbye.

"Thank you for having me, Delia," he thanked Mrs. Ketchum.

"My pleasure, Professor."

The door gave a small slam as it closed behind him, leaving mother and son stuck together in the kitchen.

"Always on the move, aren't you, honey?" Delia laughed. "I can never get used to you not being here for short periods of time. Just always one thing to another but I guess that is the life of a Pokémon trainer."

"I guess so, Mom," replied Ash. "I'm sure it'll just be something small and won't take long."

"Well just be careful. Ok?"

"Of course, Mom." Ash replied with playfulness. "When have I never been careful?"

"All the time, honey," his mother smirked. "I hear about your little exploits."

Ash's face flushed at her words.

"I think I'll give Brock a call right now if he isn't too busy." Ash ran over to the phone and started dialing the number.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	3. Getting the Gang Back Together

It was a gorgeous morning in Pewter City, which due to the name had many rock quarries and rock industries that dominated the local economy. Due to the major influence of rocks, the Pewter gym was an epicenter for the specialization of rock type Pokémon.

But on this day, we do not focus on the gym but rather a Pokémon hospital in downtown Pewter City that had just finished construction a year ago. The Pewter City Pokémon Hospital was among the first of its kind to be introduced to take the burden off of Pokémon centers to handle all sorts of serious injuries. Because of the new Pokémon hospitals, centers would just simply deal with regenerating a Pokémon's stamina after battle, leaving the serious cases to hospitals.

A green 1979 Chevrolet Camaro pulls up into the parking lot of the hospital and parks into a reserved parking space. The license plate on it says "Luv Dr." The driver side door opens and out walks Dr. Brock Harrison, P.D.: Pokémon doctor. Age: Twenty-one and a half. He had officially graduated from med school just six months ago and was now starting his full time career after a couple months shadowing and interning at several Pokémon centers around Kanto and even took an internship in Johto. Brock, because of his immense background in breeding, was able to soar through the ranks quicker than most of his classmates, enabling him to get his P.D. much quicker than the usual amount of time it took.

His spiky brown hair was still the same as it usually was and his squinty eyes gave him a certain uniqueness to him that was hard to miss. He wore black slacks with polished black dress shoes to match and an olive green polo to compliment the outfit, though he would put on his doctor coat when he got inside. He grabbed his bag, which housed his medical equipment, from the passenger seat and started to walk towards the front entrance.

A beautiful young woman with black hair and a cute face walked by him and just like a reflex, he immediately went gaga over her. Eliciting a happy shriek, he grabbed her hands in an affectionate manner and got on one knee.

"Oh beautiful lady. Where have you been all my life? My name is Brock and I work at this fine establishment. It is my mission to treat as many sick and injured Pokémon as I can. I bet that's pretty attractive." Brock said really fast.

"Uh..I guess so?" The young woman said sheepishly.

"Please let me take you out so we can...AHHH!" A sudden pain in his rear stopped Brock's speech and he suddenly fell stiff as a board. A Croagunk stood right behind him with its foreleg sticking out in a punching formation and glowing purple. The Croagunk was the very same Croagunk that Brock had in Sinnoh and had been his constant companion since he got back to Kanto.

"Croa," the Croagunk sighed before dragging the paralyzed man inside, obviously tired of having to do this all the time.

The young woman was simply in shock by this man and his sudden advances but simply laughed it off and continued on her walk.

Once he was fully recovered from Croagunk's attack, Brock made his way through the lobby to the elevator to go up to the fifth floor. The fifth floor is where his office is located and where he performed most of his operations. He said 'hi' to co-workers as he went.

As soon as he reached the fifth floor and stepped out of the elevator, the scene of pure madness greeted him like an old friend. Everywhere, people were rushing; injured and laboring Pokémon were on gurneys and being pushed like mad.

Brock soon made his way to his nurse, Wendy, who greeted him with a warm smile. She was quite a beautiful young woman of twenty-five with beautiful long black hair and brown eyes.

"Good morning, Dr. Harrison," she greeted. "How are you this morning?"

"Good morning, Wendy," returned Brock. "I'm doing alright. You're looking very lovely as always."

"Doctor, you know that I have a boyfriend." She replied teasingly. Brock had always flirted with her any time he could. She was always there to rebuff and remind him that she was not single. Nevertheless she still liked him as a friend and co-worker and Brock felt the same way.

"Does not mean I can't compliment you on how beautiful you look everyday," he replies. "Andrew is a very lucky man to have you in his life."

"Thank you," she giggled.

"Any new messages for me recently, say from my dad or someone in my family?" Brock asked, grabbing some paper work he needed to peruse before he got to the patients he needed to see that day.

"None that I can remember," answered Wendy. "Are you expecting any messages?"

"No, if I did have any messages, I would have the right to panic." Brock sighed with relief.

"Why is that?"

"Remember when my mom tried to turn the gym into a water type gym when I wasn't around?" Brock asked.

"Yes."

"That's why I'm afraid. Even though I know Forrest is more than capable of taking care of the gym himself. I did teach him well. After all, he is a Harrison so he is going to be skilled no matter what," explained Brock. "You see, I always have anticipated any messages from my family as bad news. The last time I received an email or phone call from anyone in my family, it had to do with something going on at the house."

"What was it, may I ask?"

"One of my brothers was sick. They needed me to come by and take care of him for a little while," he replied. "It was a pretty bad case of the flu. But he's good now and everything will be fine."

"Alright, just remember you have appointments at noon, 2:30, and 4 o'clock today." Wendy reminded him before going off to work.

"Gotcha."

Brock then walked into his office and placed down his things. He then put on on his doctor coat, which hung on a coat hanger beside his desk. He was now ready for action. He felt like a superhero putting on the cape every time he put on his doctor coat. In a sense he kind of was like a superhero; everything he did in the operating room edged on life or death. Anything could change in a heartbeat so he had to know what to do to make sure his patients came out alright.

Grabbing a Poké Ball off his belt, Brock threw it.

"Alright, Chansey. Let's get to work," he cried as the egg Pokémon appeared right before him.

"Chansey." The creature greeted before going off to grab its own gear and get ready for the day. This gave Brock precious time to get himself ready.

Brock then sat down at his desk and mulled over the paperwork. He noticed the pictures of his traveling days and smiled at all the memories. He had enough to last a whole lifetime, maybe even two lifetimes. Man, life was just not exciting anymore once you hit career, Brock thought to himself. It only seemed like yesterday that he was out and about, absorbing whatever knowledge he could about being a top breeder at the time. He will always love and cherish those memories he held dear to him.

Suddenly his telephone rang, the loudness of it snapping him out of his thoughts. He recuperated quickly before grabbing the receiver and placing it up to his ear.

"This is Dr. Harrison. How may I help you?"

"Brock! What's up, you old dog? It's Ash." The voice on the other line greeted. "How ya doin'?"

"Hey Ash," greeted Brock. "How's it going, buddy?"

"Fine. I just got home from my latest journey last night. Just this morning, Professor Oak came by my house to tell me something really important." Ash ranted. "He told me that a colleague of his in Viridian City was interested in my battle abilities and wanted to speak to me."

"Well that's very cool, Ash," observed Brock. "Can I call you later? I have to get to work now."

"That wasn't what I wanted to say. Not all of it anyway." Ash quickly replied before Brock could do anything. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me so we can hang out together. We haven't seen each other in at least two years that it's only fair that we get caught up."

"Look Ash, you know I can't just get up and leave. I have a job now. A job that I love. Plus I am neck-deep in appointments today. Maybe we can hang out some other time, just not now. I'll talk to you later." Brock sighed as he moved to put down the phone before Ash said one more thing. That was not possible as Ash answered quickly.

"Come on! I'll hook you up with some girls," he offered.

Brock knew what he was trying to do and it was not going to work on him this time.

"Ash, that's not going to work on me," he said in a matter-of-fact kind of voice. "You're going to have to.."

Ash quickly interrupted him again. He did not want to do this but for the sake of it he went right for the arm twist.

"Hot girls, too. Some of them are supermodel hotness on a scale of 1-10." Ash smirked on the other line.

Brock was now stuck between a rock and a hard place. The thought of being able to hang out with very beautiful girls was very enticing to him. He muffled a scream of frustration as he tried to decide what to do. He could do the right thing and stay at work. Or he could listen to the hormonal teenager in him and go for the gorgeous girls. He eventually pounded his desk in agony as he let out his answer.

"Ok! You got me! I'll be there in a while and those girls better be there!" He screamed as he then slammed the phone down and rushed out of his office. He almost ran into Wendy in the process just as she was about to step into his office. Having heard his outburst, she wanted to make sure everything was alright.

"Everything ok, doctor?" She asked.

"I'm going to be out for a while, Wendy," Brock explained at a rapid pace. "Don't know if I'll be back. Cancel my 12 o'clock. Scratch that; cancel all of my appointments today. Doc Brock is now out for the day!"

Brock immediately started running before a protest from Wendy caused him to slide in his tracks. He hopped on one foot as he stopped and ran back.

"What should I tell your patients about your disappearance?" Wendy asked. "They're going to want an explanation you know."

"Tell them a family emergency had just come up and I couldn't stay." Brock replied. He then resumed running like a madman who just received word his wife was giving birth.

As he ran through the hallway, Brock was doing his best to avoid trampling anybody. Once he got to the elevator and it opened for him, he immediately hit the 'close' button so he could have the elevator to himself. He quickly removed his coat so he was just in his regular clothes. He looked at his reflection in the metal of the elevator interior. He brushed down his hair with his hand and squirted some breath spray into his mouth.

The elevator doors opened as soon as the elevator reached the bottom floor. Brock resumed what he was doing and ran like a madman outside. Once he was there, he slowed down.

"Look out, girls!" He exclaimed. "Here comes the Brock!"

He then ran towards his car and jumped into the driver's seat as soon as he opened the door. He ignited the engine and raced out of the hospital parking lot in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Ash giggled at his handiwork. Brock was too easy to convince when pretty girls were involved. Now that Brock was in the fray, he had one more friend to ask so as to complete the set. He just didn't know if she would be as interested in doing it, despite the fact she didn't have the same amount of responsibility as Brock. Also that they hadn't spoken to each other in three years would put a hamper on things. No letters or phone calls at all, let alone personal visits.

"I hope this works." Ash said to himself as he then dialed another number.

* * *

In beautiful Cerulean City, it was also a bright sunshiny day. The sun's rays reflected off of the beautiful waters in the cape and off the buildings in the downtown portion. Was it any wonder that the preferred Pokémon of choice for the Cerulean gym wound up being water types?

Meanwhile at the Cerulean gym, located just to the north of downtown Cerulean City, things were getting pretty red hot.

"Gyrados, hyper beam!" A female voice cried out as the sea monster Pokémon then did as it was told. It unleashed the hyper beam on its competitor, a Charmeleon.

Gyrados' trainer was the one and only Cerulean gym leader, Misty. Misty had grown more beautiful since she started her journey. Even more beautiful, dare one say, than all three of her sisters combined. Her flaming red hair was now much longer than it was a couple of years ago. Despite that, it was not enough to hinder her from wearing her favorite hair clip.

Misty wore a yellow hoodie without sleeves, revealing her well-toned forearms and a blue skirt, which exposed her long legs, a family trait that passed to her. She had matured since her days of traveling with Ash and it showed very much. She had the looks of a young woman who knew what she wanted in life and was willing to do anything possible to make it happen.

"Charmeleon, move out of the way and use flamethrower!" The opposing trainer cried out to his partner Pokémon.

The Charmeleon tried to move out of the way but was too slow. It wound up getting blasted back by the hyper beam and into the pool. The opposing trainer then quickly called Charmeleon back before it sank down further.

"Nice effort, buddy," he complimented. "Just wasn't our day to win, I guess."

Misty made her way over to the defeated trainer after recalling Gyrados. She gave a small smile at the boy.

"That was a great battle, Tim," she complimented. "You really gave me a tough battle there, even if you had a type disadvantage. Just keep getting more in sync with Charmeleon and you two will be kicking butt and taking names in no time. I hope you will have gotten stronger the next time I battle you."

"Thank you, ma'am," the trainer thanked. "I'll do the best that I can to try. I will win the Cascade badge next time. You can guarantee that."

He then left the pool area that served as the battlefield, leaving Misty by herself.

"Great job, Gyrados," she said to the ball. "You were fantastic."

Misty had become one of the toughest gym leaders in Kanto ever since she hit the roadblocks she had when she was starting out as gym leader. Some even went as far as to say that she was even tougher than the new gym leader in Viridian City or Sabrina in Saffron City. Misty, being the humble person she was, was quick to dismiss these claims by saying she was just doing the best she could.

Suddenly, the sound of a Poké Ball opening sounded through the air. A Psyduck emerged from the Poké Ball and jumped right into the pool. The Psyduck emerged from the pool within seconds, thrashing around and about, thinking it was drowning.

Misty groaned. She threw out the life preserver that she always kept around for Psyduck. It then floated happily in the pool.

"Sometimes I wonder why I still keep you around, you crazy duck," sighed Misty.

* * *

Misty was now sitting in her office, going over paper work and other things that the League needed to be filled out so they didn't close down the gym. With her sisters gone for good, she had the whole place to herself. Unfortunately, that came with some major chores: checking the pool temperatures, feeding the Pokémon, making sure the chemicals in the pool were evened out so the water didn't get foggy, the list just went on and on. The fact that she had to do it all by herself made it worse. She had thought about hiring some assistants multiple times but she would never fall through with those plans. Most likely because she didn't trust anyone but herself to get the chores done.

'_I never thought being a gym leader was so much work,_' wallowed Misty. '_Paper work here, must do this, have to make sure the Pokémon are well fed and all this other stuff! Ah! Why do I think I can do this by myself?'_

Suddenly the phone rang. Misty growled, thinking it was a league official requesting the progress on the paper work.

"I'm still working on it!" She yelled, until she calmed down and replied. "I mean, hello?"

"Misty?" Ash replied, rubbing the inside of his ear with his index finger after Misty's outburst. "Is that you? With all that yelling I couldn't tell the difference."

"Ash?"

There was than an awkward silence between them. Neither knowing what to really say to each other after three years of no contact. Oh how she wanted to call him and talk to him. She was sure that he wanted to as well, but both were busy with their own lives at those moments: him traveling and her being a gym leader.

"Oh man, it's so great to hear from you," Ash finally broke the ice. "It's been...how long has it been since we've actually had a conversation? I forgot."

"Try three years, Mr. Pokémon Master," she replied with spite in her voice. "This is the first time I have heard from you in all that time. When you got back from the Battle Frontier: no phone calls or letter. When you got back from Sinnoh: still no phone call; Unova: nothing, not even a post card."

"I get the point," interrupted Ash. "I know I have been lousy communicating with everybody but you have to understand that I have been training my butt off and trying to get to where I want to be. Just because you got what you dreamt of doesn't mean that you can expect everyone else to as well."

"I would have appreciated some form of you acknowledging that I still exist at least," replied Misty. "It's like when one companion goes out of your life, you act like they never even came into it."

"Can we get back on topic please, Misty?"

"Fine. Fine. Tell me what it was you wanted to tell me."

"Can you close the gym for a while and meet me and Brock in Viridian City?" Ash elucidated.

"Why? Ash, what's going on? Also, how did you manage to convince Brock to join you? Isn't he a doctor now?" Misty was starting to get suspicious.

"I kinda..." Ash trailed off. "Twisted his arm."

"Ashton James Ketchum! Do you know that Brock could potentially lose his job for just getting up and leaving work?" Misty roared. "All that hard work that he put in to become a Pokémon doctor going to the crapper just because you got a little lonely and wanted to reunite with him?"

"So are you in or no?" Ash asked bluntly, ignoring the outburst she had just then.

Misty gave a big sigh. She didn't see anything wrong with closing the gym for a little while and seeing Ash again for the first time in a long time. Those other trainers will have to just wait for the Tomboyish Mermaid to return after a while to have their battle.

"Sure. I guess I can close the gym for a little while," she answered. "I'll be there at noon."

"Alright, see you then." Ash then hung up the phone and the connection ended.

Misty hung up the receiver and placed her head in her hands. For some strange reason, she felt exhilarated after talking with Ash. That age-old crush was starting to come back to life, she could feel it.

'_Why did I have to fall for such a stupid boy?'_ She mentally cursed herself.

The pictures on her desk projected all the memories they had. From their travels all over Johto and Kanto, from first confronting him at the Viridian Pokémon Center all the way to when they said goodbye and parted. That was the hardest thing for her to do because it meant leaving a good part of her life behind. Sometimes she even asked herself if it was the right decision to go back to Cerulean and take over the role as gym leader but she would always say that it was for the best. She loved being a gym leader. Even though it was an insane amount of work, she wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Marill?" A small voice reached out to Misty from the open doorway. It was Misty's Marill, from which her Azurill evolved a few months ago. The little water mouse immediately hopped into her arms and gave her a hug.

"Oh. Hey Marill," greeted Misty, wrapping her arms around the water type. "Ash finally decided to call me and actually invited me to do something with him. Want to go to Viridian City with me?"

"Marill! Marill!" Marill replied enthusiastically.

"Well ok then," Misty smiled. "This time I am not going to let Ash slip away from me. He and I will finally become more than friends, even if he can't take a hint."

* * *

Misty grabbed her red warm-up jacket and her bag. With one final deep breath, she opened the door to the gym and went outside. She turned around to lock the doors and put up the closed sign before she took off to the path that led to Viridian City.

'_I'm coming Ash, ready or not.'_

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	4. Brother My Brother

In Vermillion City, it was a very busy Sunday morning to say the least. Traffic going one way or another and the beaches were already busy being stacked with tourists. Vermillion City is to Kanto as San Diego is to California, meaning that they both are major ship destinations and both are vibrant coastal cities. Vermillion City also was the city with the best weather in Kanto, averaging 354 days of sunshine throughout the year.

On this fine day, a ship arriving from the Sinnoh region pulled into the dock and the tourists started piling out of the boat. One specific tourist off the boat had an angry aura about him and the look on his face was proof enough that he did not want to be there if it hadn't been overshadowed by his long, purple hair.

"Why couldn't he just leave me be and not have me tag along on this stupid trip?" The young man growled, his shaggy purple hair hanging over his eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt underneath his black and purple jacket, which displayed the logo of his favorite football team, the Veilstone City Honchcrows, on the back and a light-colored, one-strapped shoulder bag across his upper body. He also wore dark pants and purple colored shoes as well.

"Hey Paul. Wait up, you eager Bibarel!"

Paul was accompanying his older brother Reggie on a business trip to Vermillion City because, as Reggie had told him, they did not spend enough time together, which Paul did not mind in the slightest. Reggie thought that they should use this trip to spend some time together and hopefully get some nasty feelings vented out so they could move on with their lives and be brothers for once. The eighteen year old was still bitter at his brother for leaving battling to become a breeder about eight years ago. Reggie was now twenty-five and seemingly had the perfect life for a young man: he had a great paying job, had a perfect girlfriend in the Veilstone gym leader Maylene, and had his various clients and other people worshipping the ground he walked on and treating him like he was sent by Arceus himself into their lives.

_'Stupid Reggie and his goody two-shoes ways!'_ Paul raged in his mind. _'I cannot believe I'm related to someone like that.'_

Ever since he battled Ash in the quarterfinals of the Sinnoh league two years ago, Paul had been traveling here and there to take on various challenges. He still hadn't gotten to the finals of a league yet but he felt it was just around the corner. He had only been home for about a week until Reggie popped up on him that they were going to Kanto together so Paul could join him on his business trip to a breeding center out there. Needless to say, Paul was not happy about the unexpected trip.

Paul looked back to see his brother holding their stuff in both hands and sorting some things out before they could officially get off the boat.

"Are you coming or not?" He raged.

"Don't rush me, Paul," Reggie called back. "I have to make sure everything is accounted for."

Paul grunted in total frustration at the development. Everything always had to be precise and accounted for when it came to Reggie, which drove Paul off the deep end.

"You're not making out with that picture of Maylene again, are you?" He asked in a smart aleck tone.

Reggie immediately blushed with embarrassment, as that was precisely what he was doing. He quickly put the picture back in his pocket, knowing that was exactly what he was doing.

Reggie looked much less of an angry person than his brother did; wearing a pleasant and care-free expression on his face. His dark purple hair was put up in a ponytail to go along with his formal attire. He was someone you enjoyed being around even before you got the chance to know him.

"No..." He said in an unsure tone. "Alright. Looks like we've got everything,"

He then closed up the suitcases and walked over to his annoyed younger brother, who was giving him the most deadly stare in the history of stares.

"Don't give me that look, Paul. Why is everything I do just so bad to you? What did I do that caused you to be this way?"

"Oh don't give me that, Reggie," snarled Paul as they started walking off the boat. "You know what you did."

Reggie sighed. He knew exactly what Paul was talking about. Why couldn't he just let it go for Arceus' sake? It had been eight years since he quit training after being utterly humiliated in his battle for the Brave symbol at the Battle Frontier against Brandon. Realizing that he had much more to learn about being a good trainer, Reggie hung up his metaphorical gloves and became a breeder. Something changed in Paul that day. Reggie still didn't know what it was.

"I'm not in the mood to dive into that, Paul. Just let it go." Reggie tried to steer away from the impending rant. Paul would always start ranting at him whenever this topic came up.

"Re-challenge Brandon and win and I won't have to constantly reprimand you for it."

"No," Reggie said simply. "I don't know about you but I'm quite happy with my new career."

"Oh yeah?" Paul mocked. "Does it allow you to keep sucking face with Maylene? Is that why you enjoy it so much?"

"Paul, stop it." Reggie blushed, showing that that really was part of the reason why he loved being a breeder.

* * *

The two bickering brothers went through customs and then eventually got off the dock into downtown Vermillion City. They found this little diner just off the water shore and went in to grab a late breakfast.

After ordering and getting their food, which was made up of sunny-side up eggs and bacon for Reggie and poached eggs with bacon as well for Paul. A plate of biscuits was also there between them to share. To drink, there was an orange juice for Paul and a cup of coffee for Reggie. The two brothers settled in and tried to make some peaceful conversation.

"So how's Maylene?" Paul blurted out after taking a bite of his eggs. "She still as pathetic as I remember her? Or by some miracle has she gotten better?"

"No," Reggie snapped before regathering his composure. "She's been just fine lately. She was actually offered a spot in the Elite Four. That's how much she has improved. I think you'd be surprised, if you battled her again, at what she can do on a good day."

"I don't need to battle her again to know she's still weak and pathetic," replied Paul indifferently. "You're just saying that because she's your girlfriend."

"What is it with you and your fascination with mine and Maylene's relationship?" Reggie asked. "Do you honestly think that she's trying to tear us apart?"

"Exactly."

"That's not what's going on," defended Reggie. "She loves me for me and doesn't not want you in the picture. You have to be willing to be a part of that picture."

"Denial." Paul said in a sing-song voice.

"Why don't we talk about something else?" Reggie sighed, trying to change the subject and keep away from as much conflict as he could. Why Paul was being difficult was beyond him.

"Better yet, why don't we just not talk at all?" Paul suggested.

"No, Paul," reiterated Reggie. "We're going to do this. We're going to have a conversation and talk about our differences."

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm not in the mood to discuss anything with you until you promise me to ask Brandon for a rematch and win the Brave symbol." Paul growled lowly so he didn't cause a scene in front of the people around them.

"How many times are we going to have that conversation, Paul? I'm not going to do it." Reggie was getting irritated, and for a mild mannered man like himself it took a lot to get him going.

"Until you say you will do it."

Reggie sighed again and took a sip of his coffee. The black liquid sinking down his throat as he tried to think up another topic of interest to talk about with Paul that wouldn't cause any friction. He knew what could also be bothering Paul, it bothered him as well: their parents divorced when they were young. Paul was nine and Reggie was seventeen when it happened. Reggie stepped up to take care of Paul himself and did the best he could but the traumatic toll on the both of them had gotten too great. It seemed that Paul got the worst of the deal.

"I know what's wrong, Paul," hypothesized Reggie. "This is about Mom and Dad separating isn't?"

"Reggie, don't go there," retaliated Paul. "It's not about them. It's about..." He was suddenly interrupted.

"It's ok to feel angry at them for it," Reggie said in a sympathetic tone. "I felt angry at them for a while too. But I understood it was the best for you and me."

"Pfft, my foot."

Reggie then picks up a biscuit and offers it to Paul.

"You want one?"

Paul backhands it out of his hand and sent it halfway across the restaurant. Everyone in the diner took notice of what was going on.

"Just stay away from me, Reggie," Paul growled. "You got that?"

Paul then stormed out of the diner without another word, leaving Reggie completely stunned from what happened.

In the table behind the brothers, a customer turns to his other table mates.

"I guess he doesn't like the biscuits here either." He joked.

* * *

When Reggie paid the bill and got out, he went looking for his brother. That outburst in the diner made him really concerned about what was going on in his brother's head. Usually Paul was able to keep his cool in an argument, but today was a very different thing: it was outburst after outburst today, and it was scaring him to death.

Reggie didn't have to look for long as he saw Paul standing over by the wooden fence that separated people from the water below. He seemed to be deep in thought and...were those tears he saw in Paul's eyes? He could not believe it. He had not seen his brother cry in a long time, and that is saying something.

The painful memories of their parents' divorce must be running through Paul's head at that moment and he was turning to the sea to let them out. Paul was not the kind to show any emotion in front of others, preferring to let out any emotions he had in secret and away from prying eyes.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Reggie asked as he walked over to his brother and stood by him, looking out at the sea. "I always love how the sea has that calming effect."

Paul did not answer him. He had been thinking back to when their parents divorced. He was just nine years old and was just about to set out on his journey and get his first Pokémon when all of a sudden, his parents announced that they were getting a divorce. Reggie was all the way out in the Battle Frontier when the news broke so he wasn't much help. That was why he became less trusting and hostile to people for fear they were going to let him down just like his parents had.

Reggie could see the small talk was not going to work so he tried to address the problem right away.

"Paul, you're the only family I've got left. And when you treat me poorly because of something I decided myself, it makes me feel horrible and thinking that I'm not doing the best job I should be doing taking care of you and being there for you at the same time," Reggie tried to hit home. "I love you. I just want you back as my brother, bud."

Paul sighed with contempt. He could tell what Reggie was trying to do and while his intentions were good, Paul's hardened heart would not listen.

"When are you going to get it through your head that you are not Dad?!" He roared, causing Reggie to be taken aback a bit.

"I didn't want the divorce. I thought there was a way to make things alright. You have no idea what it is like to be me, Reggie. You never have," Paul spat with venom. "While you've been sheltered in your perfect world, I have had to scratch and claw my way in life. You don't understand."

"Paul, I do understand."

"No you don't! You never have understood anything! You think you're Dad, but y..." In the middle of his tirade, Paul was cut off by the wood he leaned on giving way and he fell into the water with a gigantic SPLASH!

Reggie laughed harder than a hyena when that happened. He quickly moved over to the end of the dock to pull Paul out of the water. This reminded him of a scene in a movie he had seen lately that he found quite humorous.

"You alright, Paul?" He asked, still laughing. "Come on! Come on!"

Paul was drenched from head to toe: his clothes dripped with water and his long shaggy purple hair was pushed against his face. His face was red with embarrassment and anger at the same time.

"It's not funny, Reggie!" Paul walked away from his laughing brother with gigantic steps but his shoes made a squishing sound every time he took a step.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	5. All Back Together Again

It was around noon in Viridian City as Brock pulled up to the Pokémon Center in his car. He now wore a plain green t-shirt with an orange and black jacket and olive green pants to match his shirt as well as blue Nike shoes. He checked out his reflection in his rear view mirrors and adjusted his hair. Once he had it the way he wanted, he gave the wink and the gun at his reflection before opening the door and climbing out.

"On the road to Viridian City," he sang the last song he heard in the car before arriving. "I'm on the road to Viridian City."

"Hey I am in Viridian City," he stopped singing before chuckling slightly to himself at his little joke.

As he got out of the car, he smiled as he checked out his surroundings. It was such a beautiful day outside without a cloud in the sky and the sun shining brightly over the world. The skyline of Viridian City scraped across the sky with the Pokémon Center nestled into downtown.

Brock went over to a bench nearby and sat down, waiting for Ash to show up with those hot girls. He hadn't seen Ash since they departed ways at the end of their Sinnoh journey, which was about two years ago or three, he couldn't really remember clearly. It had been a long time that was for sure. What did Ash look like now? Was he now much more grown than when he was just that fourteen year old kid he last saw or was he still the same as he was?

Eventually fifteen minutes passed and still no sign of anyone. Brock checked his watch and sighed before watching the cars go by in the street in front of the Pokémon Center. Suddenly that nagging guilt in the back of his mind was becoming more and more prevalent, telling him he made the wrong decision to get up and leave work while lying about a family emergency just so he could meet some beautiful women.

'_Did I make the right decision to leave?_' Brock thought to himself before shaking his head. '_No. I've got a chance to go out with some really beautiful girls! I was right to do this.'_

After about fifteen more minutes, Ash still had not shown up and Brock was starting to get irritated but a voice coming from his left snapped him out of his anger.

"Brock?"

Brock turned to look at the source of the voice: and to his most utter surprise it was Misty, carrying Marill in her arms, or someone who looked like Misty that is. The Misty he knew was not as stunning as this version. Wow has she changed: her hair was much longer this time around and she had a much more rugged and athletic build than the Misty he used to know. The last time he saw her was almost four-five years ago at the most when she briefly reunited with them to travel around until she had to go back to Cerulean City.

"Misty?" Brock called back just to make sure it was his old friend.

"Misty!" He then ran up to her and embraced her in a hug, which she would have returned had she not had Marill in her arms. Marill was starting to get uncomfortable with being the middle of their hug so she jumped out of Misty's arms, which then enabled Misty to hug Brock back.

"Oh how are you?" Misty said, ecstatic to see her old friend after so long.

"Look at you!" Brock commented, noticing how great Misty looked since the last time he saw her.

"Look at you!" Misty reciprocated.

"You look so great," smiled Brock. "What have you been doing all this time since I last saw you?"

"Lots of swimming that's for sure," she replied. "And some martial arts and stuff like that. I'm a black-belt now. No one better mess with me in the near future because I am more dangerous than I ever was."

Brock gulped in fear. "Which means more pain for me."

Misty laughed at her friend's comment.

"Marill! Marill! Marill!" Marill cried out happily, obviously as happy to see Brock as her trainer was.

"Well hello, Marill," Brock turned to the little water type and picked it up. "You evolved. That's so great. I remember when you were just a little Azurill."

Misty then took Marill back into her arms. She looked around for Ash and quickly found that he was nowhere in sight. She groaned to herself.

"Where the hell is Ash?" Misty growled. "He said he would meet us here and it's twelve-thirty right now so where is he?"

"I'm wondering the same thing too, Misty," agreed Brock. "He told me that he was going to be here right at noon and I've been here for the past half-hour so I'm just as upset about this as you are."

Brock then decided to lighten the mood by trying to make more pleasant conversation.

"So how's the gym going? Not allowing many challengers to beat you easily are you?" He asked, trying to instead ask her about her life at the gym to distract them from the fact that their friend wasn't there yet.

"Of course I'm not. Only five out of my last fifteen challengers have actually beaten me so far." Misty remarked with pride.

"Awesome."

"How's being a doctor?" Misty redirected. "Must meet plenty of cute nurses."

"Oh for sure," chuckled Brock. "Though Joy will always be number one in my heart."

Misty giggled at his remark, which Brock frowned at. He wasn't sure what the joke was.

"What?"

"What you said," Misty replied giggling. "Joy will probably be number one for two seconds and then another girl comes by and she'll be your number one."

"That is not true, Misty," replied Brock defensively. "I just haven't found Mrs. Right yet. A guy has to have options. Am I wrong in that thinking?"

"Well if you're wrong, it sure doesn't seem like you're right," Misty bit. "You just can't stay with one girl, Brock. You fall for every girl you see. Just face it."

"Well at least I can take a hint, unlike Ash." Brock shot back.

"That is true." Misty conceded, though she blushed slightly from embarrassment.

"What's true, Misty?" A familiar voice popped up behind her, scaring Misty for a second before turning to see Ash standing there. He was wearing his Kalos outfit with his trademark Pokémon League hat with the green emblem. A nice combination of his newest outfit along with a small piece of his past.

"Oh nothing, Ash," Misty said distractedly before realizing Ash was there. "Ash!"

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu emitted happily as he jumped from Ash's shoulder into Misty's arms, which she was still holding Marill in that she had to use her right arm to squeeze in the little electric type.

"Well hello Pikachu," she giggled. "How are you, you cute little guy?"

"What's up, buddy?" Brock pulled him into a bro hug, which Ash accepted with gusto. He had not seen Brock in over two years since they both went their separate ways after Sinnoh. Man did he look great.

"Oh man. How long has it been since all three of us were in a place together?" Ash asked after him and Brock ended their bro hug. He placed his arms around both of their shoulders and looked at both of them.

"It's been a long time but the gang is finally together!" Brock agreed. "And we are prepared to conquer the Pokémon world once again."

"Ok guys," interrupted Misty, breaking the moment. "Don't start kissing each other. Let's get down to business."

"What business?" Ash asked again, unsure of what she was talking about. He was being absent-minded just like always.

"Why we are here!" Misty moved her mouth in exaggeration with each word she said, hoping to drive the point home.

"Oh right," remembered Ash. "We're here to meet Professor Oak's colleague. Let's go inside and see if we can find him."

The reunited friends all walked inside the Viridian City Pokémon Center. It looked almost precisely as they had seen it last, not that they were expecting it to be any different. There standing at the front desk was none other than Nurse Joy, whom Brock had forgotten to see surprisingly.

"Where are those beautiful girls you promised me, Ash?!" Brock interjected, grabbing Ash by his shoulders and shaking him. He had just noticed that there were no girls around and Ash had promised there were going to be girls.

"What girls, Brock?" Ash asked. "What are you talking about?"

"So that's how you twisted his arm, huh?" Misty asked slyly. "Well I'm going to take myself out of this and let this all play out."

"Ash! I am going to kill you!" Brock raged as he chased Ash around the reception area while a fire raged on him.

Ash did whatever he could to stay away from Brock's fury; whenever he was cornered behind a couch or so he would fake to one side and then break for the other.

"To think I can lose my job because of yo..." Brock cursed before he then suddenly stopped as he noticed Nurse Joy and, like a reflex, he was head over heels for her. "Nurse Joy, my one and only. Do you remember me? I know it's been a long time but I haven't forgotten you."

Misty slapped her hand to her face in exasperation. She would have thought now that he was in his twenties, he would stop doing this. Apparently she was wrong and now she had to stop him again.

"I always have to do this." she grumbled under her breath and then marched up to Brock and yanked on his ear hard while Croagunk hit Brock with poison jab, emitting an ear-splitting yelp from the doctor.

"Who thought two different attacks would be just as bad?" Brock moaned as he went limp from the poison jab while Misty pulled him by the ear.

"I hoped you would have grown out of this by now, Brock." Misty said disapprovingly while Brock loudly protested her grip on his ear.

"OW! OW! OW! EAR! EAR!"

Ash meanwhile had wandered over to sit down on the couch with Pikachu when a voice caught his attention.

"Hey, kid," the voice belonged to a older gentleman sitting next to him. "You Ash Ketchum?"

_'This must be Professor Oak's colleague,' _Ash thought to himself before responding.

"Yes I am," Ash responded before motioning to Pikachu. "And this is my partner, Pikachu."

"Pikachu." Pikachu greeted.

"Nice to make your acquaintance, kid," the gentleman said. "The name's Jack. Jack Bidet. I'm a friend of Sam Oak."

Jack was a tall, slender man in his mid-sixties. His age showed through his slightly graying blonde hair and grey eyes that showed years and years of experience and wisdom in them. He wore a simple red polo shirt with khakis that had coffee stains on them from many late nights of researching. A friendly smile was etched on his wrinkling face also.

"I understand from the professor that you had something you wanted to discuss with me about my training?" Ash tried to get directly to the point before Brock's yelling distracted him for a second. Misty came over with said man.

"You don't even have to ask to know what happened." Misty saw the look on his face. She sat down with Brock still being held before realizing the other gentleman there.

"Oh, how rude of me," she said embarrassed. "I'm Misty and this is Brock."

Brock waved with a pained expression on his face.

"Pleasure," Jack replied before turning back to Ash. "The whole thing about your training was just a cover story so Sam didn't spoil my intentions. Sam always was a simple-minded guy when it came to understanding things outside of Pokémon relations. I thought he would let the Meowth out of the bag if I told him so I came up with a cover story."

"What intentions, Jack?" Ash replied tentatively. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about? Is it about my performance in the Kalos league? I can explain that defeat. You see, it was because I..."

"It's nothing to do with that, Ash." interrupted Jack assuringly.

"Then what was such a big secret that you couldn't even tell Professor Oak?" Brock interjected as well.

"You're quick," commented Misty, surprised at Brock's tolerance to Poison Jab.

"He's used to it, Misty." Ash said before returning to Jack.

"Listen closely and I will tell you," replied Jack. He looked around the Pokémon Center to make sure no one was listening. He then resumed speaking, but quietly. "Ash, I managed to gather some information on a new scheme by Team Rocket."

"Those guys?" Ash raised an eyebrow. "What could they possibly be coming up with? Whatever it is, I will stop at nothing to put the brakes on it."

"Hold up there, tiger. I haven't even explained what this new scheme was. I don't know if I should tell you this or not but your dad has something to do with it."

Jack was afraid he may have touched on a sensitive subject as he memorized Ash's face.

"My father?" Ash replied confused. He had not heard about his father in a long time. He heard from his mother that he just got up and left one day when Ash was just a baby. He never met his father nor got any letters or anything of the sort. "What about my father? Do you know where he is?"

"I do," Jack replied solemnly. "A Team Rocket associate named Drake betrayed and killed him when you were born. He was a good friend of his but he betrayed him to become Giovanni's right hand man. No one knows what Drake looks like. They just say he goes here and there while never staying too long."

Ash was numb and couldn't move any part of his body from the blunt news. Let's get one thing across: Ash can be dense-headed and stupid but he is not an emotionless and callous person. Misty rubbed his back in comfort, sensing his distress.

"I know you need a minute to digest this," Jack sympathized. "But I've got a plan to end this madness and bring Giovanni down. Do you accept this mission? I can't do this all by myself anymore because of my age. I'm a part of the underground resistance movement but we have all gotten old and can't do many of the things that we used to so when I heard about you and your run-ins with them, I knew you were perfect for the job."

Ash then got this new look on his face: one mixed with sadness but with a certain fire and an anger one would never think they would see on Ash Ketchum. Misty moved back a few feet from him and even Pikachu got off his shoulder.

"Tell me everything that you plan for us to do," he said in a scary voice. "Let's do this."

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	6. Team Rocket and On The Road Again

"Ha! Look at those twerps. All back together and everything is so happy-happy-happy." Jessie mocked evily as she and her two companions watched Ash and the others from their binoculars.

"Won't be all happy-happy when we take the twerp to the boss." James interjected.

"Let's get him." Meowth cackled as the trio started to move in quietly while Ash and friends came outside.

* * *

"I'm sorry about your father, Ash," sympathized Misty. "He sounded like a wonderful man."

No response.

"Ash?"

Misty shook Ash's shoulder to get his attention. He still did not make any sort of response.

"Pika-pi?" Pikachu vocalized.

Ash stared off into the afternoon landscape, unable to think. He sniffled a bit in sadness at the news of his father's death at the hands of a friend.

"He was his friend. And he betrayed him." Ash sobbed before quickly turning into a rage. "HE WAS HIS FRIEND!"

Brock and Misty stepped back a couple steps and Pikachu quickly got off of Ash's shoulder to give him some space.

"I will find this Drake. When I do, I'm gonna be ready! When I do, I'm going to kill him!" Ash raged. "He is going to pay dearly for what he took away from me! I will not rest until I bring him to justice!"

"Sounds like we're off on another whirlwind adventure." Brock said humorously.

"Just take a deep breath and think this through for a second, Ash," Misty put her hands on his shoulders. "I know that you are upset about your father but think clearly just this once about this. We don't know what may happen with this. We know what they are capable of and for that reason, we may not even come back alive if they are planning on doing what Jack says they are planning on doing."

"I don't need to think about this," was the response from Ash. "I am sure of it this time. I am going to do whatever it takes to make sure this Drake's crime does not go unpunished. Brock, what if someone murdered a member of your family? You'd want to avenge them right?"

"Of course I would," nodded Brock. "I wouldn't rest until that person is held responsible for it either."

"Misty, what about your sisters?"

"I...uh..." Misty sputtered to come up with an answer.

"You would, wouldn't you?" Ash said, knowing what she was going to say anyway.

Misty sighed in defeat. "I guess so. They may drive me crazy at times. Scratch that. All the time. But I would kill for them if they asked for it."

"Exactly the point I am trying to make here, guys." Ash exclaimed. "You now understand why I have to do this. I'm not asking you to come with me, guys. This is something I have to do myself. We have done many great things together but this is something that I cannot bear myself to bring you with me on. You guys will always be my friends, my best friends for that matter. I love you both too much to do that to you."

"Well in that case, prepare for trouble!" An all too familiar female voice cried out.

"Better step on it and make it double." A male voice pipped up.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all peoples within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight."

"Meowth, that's right."

"Wobbuffett! Wobbu!"

Ash and the others groaned at the sight of Team Rocket. This was a never-ending narrative that they weren't sure was ever going to end. Team Rocket shows up, wanting to capture Pikachu, they almost succeed on some occasions than others only for Ash and the others to get Pikachu back and blast them off.

"When are you guys ever going to give up?" Misty asked, getting quite tired of Team Rocket's persistence. "No matter how many times you try, you always fail to get Pikachu and are sent blasting off every single time. It's time for you guys to get a new hobby."

"Shut it, twerpette!" Jessie raged before turning calm again and pointing at Ash. "We're not here for Pikachu this time. We're actually here for him."

"Me?" Ash asked curiously. "What could you even possibly need me for?

"Yes. You, you twerp," growled Jessie. "If you come with us, we will happily explain it to you on the way."

"So let's not make a big mess out of this and just come with us." interjected Meowth. "The boss will be very happy to see you."

"If you think I'm coming with you, you're out of your minds!" Ash growled before plucking a Pokéball off his belt and tossing it out. "Charizard, I choose you!"

The fire dragon appeared before his trainer and let out a mighty roar to announce his arrival. He glared at the three villains in contempt, awaiting a command from Ash.

"Well two can play at this game," Jessie shot back before tossing a Poké Ball of her own. "Go Seviper!"

"Make that three. Go Carnavine!" James interjected.

A black and purple snake appeared before Jessie and a Venus flytrap type creature appeared before James, only to have it engulf his head in its mouth after appearing.

"Ah! Carnavine, stop!" James cried out. "Get Charizard. Not me!"

Carnavine eventually let go of James and assumed battle stance with Seviper.

**"**Seviper, use poison tail!"

"Carnavine, bullet seed!"

The two Pokémon launched their attacks with haste, but Ash was not nervous, not by a long shot. He smirked as he called out Charizard's attack.

"Charizard, fly up and use flamethrower!" Ash commanded.

Charizard did exactly as commanded and flew up into the air, over the two Pokémons' attacks, causing Carnavine's bullet seed to hit Seviper instead when Seviper went for his poison tail attack.

"James, you buffoon! Control your Carnavine!" Jessie raged.

"My fault?" James retorted. "Well if Seviper hadn't gotten in the way, poor Carnivine would not have hit him!"

While they argued, Charizard unleashed a barrage of flames from his open maw, raining down on the two Pokémon and burning them. Charizard flew down and with one giant swipe of his tail sent the two Pokémon into their trainers, sending them flying back into the fountain.

Ash saw his opportunity and gestured to Pikachu, who quickly moved up with gusto, knowing what Ash was going to call out.

"Pikachu, you know what to do. Thunderbolt them!"

"Pika**-**CHHHHUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu unleashed the most powerful thunderbolt he could muster and sent it toward the three villains and their Pokémon, emitting pained cries from the villains before an explosion happened and Team Rocket was sent into the sky.

"Well that didn't work." James said bluntly.

"I don't see you making any ideas so unless you do have any ideas, just shut up James!" Jessie cried out.

"Why don't the both of you shut up because..." Meowth interjected before transitioning into their catchphrase.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The three villains yelled out before flying off far away.

"Boy I'm glad that's over." Ash grinned before turning to Charizard. "Great job, Charizard. You deserve a rest."

Before Ash could officially call Charizard back, he received a blast of flames in the face, causing Brock and Misty to laugh.

"Some things never change, huh Ash?" Misty giggled.

"Alright, Charizard. You had your fun." Ash glared before officially calling back the fire dragon.

"Well looks like I'm on my way from here," he then turned to Brock and Misty. "I don't ask you guys to come with me. This is my own personal crusade that must be undertaken by me only. You can go back to your gym and your hospital if you want. But know this, I will be a changed person when I return to you. No matter what, guys, you were my greatest adventure. I don't ask you to try and stop me."

"Ash, we're coming with you." Brock answered on his and Misty's behalf. "I made everyone at the hospital think I was off on a family emergency. I'm in the clear for a couple days so I should be fine."

"And I can close the gym for a couple days," interjected Misty. "Let's make this our last great adventure before we go away from each other forever."

"So are we allowed to come with you?" Brock asked, putting his hand in, which Misty also reciprocated.

Ash hesitated for a minute, not sure what to say. He appreciated the fact that Brock and Misty continually let their lives on the line for him every time they went on an adventure together but this he was not sure about. He felt he had a duty to bring his father's killer to justice by himself but now things were now a little unclear.

"Ah, what the heck." Ash slapped his gloved hand on top of Misty's. "Just so you know, I can't promise your safe return."

"If we're going to go down, we're going down together." Brock smiled, which Ash and Misty returned before they broke with a battle grunt.

"Alright, let's go then."

And with that, the three friends set off into Viridian forest with the afternoon setting at their fronts, ready to face whatever challenges that come before them. It didn't matter what the adversity, they would overcome it together no matter what.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	7. Kidnapped!

Back in Pallet Town, the mid-afternoon sun was starting to nestle between the hills. People were still taking care of afternoon chores or getting back from work. The kids were still continuing their activities from that very morning: running around with different kinds of Pokémon.

The sound of helicopters in the sky was the only thing that disturbed the peacefulness of the town. There were three of them and they were all flying towards the southern side of town.

Drake sat in the lead helicopter with a stoic expression. His dark sunglasses hid the fear that his eyes showed about returning to Pallet Town. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was completing the task at hand and not getting emotional about returning to the town he left sixteen years ago.

"ETA: two minutes," he informed the agents in the back over the headset. "Look alive everyone. Here's the plan: I'll initiate contact by getting inside. Cassidy and Conch..."

"The name is Butch,"

"I don't care what your name is!" Drake shot back. "Your name could be Shrub and I wouldn't give more of a crap anyway."

Butch gritted his teeth and growled lowly but did not give any more opposition.

"Let me start over again for those of you who did not catch what I said before," sighed Drake before continuing. "I'll approach first so as to drop their guard. That's when Cassidy and Crunch come into the mix. You two are responsible for getting the boy but nothing else. If you see any other Pokémon, do not take them and leave them alone. Let me say that one more time: do NOT take any of them. We want just the boy and his mother. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Show your worth to me and I will gladly be a reference for you when applying for promotions."

That seemed to do the trick as the grunts were much more into the mission than they previously were. It started out as nothing more than a 'go pick up the groceries' kind of mission. Those were always such a bore because all they had to do was grab the target(s) and go back to base. Now there was some incentive to it this time. What grunt wouldn't want a good reference for a promotion?

"Alright, we have reached the target." Drake cried out after a moment as the chopper started to descend. "Prepare to drop. I want this done nice and smooth so we can get out of here without being noticed."

The choppers touched down on the ground and immediately the pilots powered down the turbines so that they didn't cause a scene. Drake stepped out of the cockpit door and walked towards the front porch of the house from the back while the grunts piled out and surrounded the perimeter.

To say Drake was nervous was an understatement. He hadn't been here in sixteen long years, ever since he walked out upon realizing he was going to be a father. He wasn't sure how he would be received, even if it was just a front. What would happen? What would they say when he told them his secret?

He noticed the garden growing on the west side of the house, all of the vegetables ripe and ready to be harvested soon.

"So she's gotten into gardening since I've been gone huh?" He chuckled to himself as he walked up to the front door, knocking on it lightly. Expecting a very quick answer, he was surprised when no one came to the door at that moment. He tried again but the same thing happened.

The radio on his side crackled with static at that second.

"Drake, come in," a broken voice came from it.

Drake picked it off his belt to respond.

"What is it?" He asked. "Do you see anyone inside? I am getting no response here."

"Just finished our surveillance," responded the grunt. "Nobody's home."

"Damn it." Drake clicked his tongue against his teeth and sighed in disappointment. He was so sure that they both would be home but apparently not. Where else could she have gone?

Now noticing a small note attached to the door, he chuckled at his foolishness before reading it.

'_Me and Mimey have gone to Professor Oak's lab. Be back soon,_' it said. Drake got back on the radio.

"Prepare to depart. We're going to be paying dear old Professor Oak a visit at his laboratory."

"Ten-four."

* * *

At the Oak Laboratory, Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum were enjoying a nice spot of tea and some cookies that Mrs. Ketchum had baked to bring over to the professor and his assistant, Tracey, who was busy arranging the professor's research paper that he would be presenting later that week at a conference, in the lounge. Mr. Mime was sweeping any place that Professor Oak left dusty in the lounge.

"I'm sorry if the tea is a little cold, Delia," apologized Professor Oak as he brought in the tea along with some crackers and placed them down on the coffee table. "I wasn't expecting any guests this evening. Especially you."

"It's alright, Professor." Mrs. Ketchum replied distractedly for she was staring out the window at the sun and seemed to be in quite deep thought. Ash still had not come home and it was almost six o'clock so naturally she was starting to get worried about him.

"Ash's new Pokémon seem to be really enjoying it here so far," said the professor as he took a sip of his tea. "His Hawlucha is one very interesting Pokémon that I am very excited to get to know."

Mrs. Ketchum did not answer him. Her thoughts were now all over the place with her now ex-husband entering her mind. It had been sixteen years since he left and she missed him every single day since.

Professor Oak strained his brain for something else to get her to talk.

"Um...Gary called me before you arrived," he tried, thinking that would be a good topic of discussion. "He's on his way back and will be based out here in Kanto. Isn't that wonderful? He'll get to be closer to home from now on."

Still no response from Mrs. Ketchum. Just staring out the window and having a look of sadness on her face that looked more like a look of yearning more than anything else.

Professor Oak then realized what he had missed. He should have noticed the wandering and sadness that reflected in her eyes as she stared out the window. He walked over to her and handed her a cup of tea, which she accepted without even looking at him. The professor then looked out the window with her, noticing the sun start to go down between the two hills that cornered Pallet.

"It's about him isn't it?"

Mrs. Ketchum gave a deep sigh before giving her response.

"I just don't understand why he had to leave me and Ash all by ourselves," she lamented. "It's been sixteen years, as long as Ash has been alive, and I still haven't understood his purpose for leaving. Was it something I did? I don't understand."

Professor Oak placed a hand on her shoulder in reassurance.

"There wasn't anything you could have done, Delia," he assured her. "He was very ambitious and it just got in the way of his thinking. Speaking of Ash, he should be back about now."

"I'm worried about him," nodded Delia. "I hope something didn't happen that caused him to be gone this long."

"Well as long as he is back before it officially gets dark, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. He's as adventurous as they come, if you remember. That's one thing he gets from his dad."

"That's what worries me the most."

* * *

"Lollipop, lollipop, oh lolli-lolli-lolli. Lollipop, lollipop, oh lolli-lolli-lolli. Lollipop." Tracey sang as he stacked the research paper he had just printed off for the professor. He was a dashing young man of nineteen now and had been the professor's assistant for five years now.

"There. That should do it." Tracey smiled as he finished stacking the papers.

He then pulled out a picture from his pocket. The picture was of a beautiful blonde young woman within a two year age difference from him smiling. It was Misty's sister Daisy. They had been going steady for the past couple of months after he asked her out. Now that was a story within itself. Tracey's heart fluttered like a Pidgeot at that moment and his smile got even wider. He kissed the picture and put it back in his pocket.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Tracey rushed to answer it quickly and opened the door when he got there. At the door stood a man in his mid thirties with a goatee hugging his face like a Gligar and a pleasant expression on his face, though his sunglasses concealed his eyes.

"Hi, can I help you?" Tracey greeted.

"Yes," replied the stranger. "I'm a friend of Professor Oak's. I just came by to see him."

"I'm sorry but the Professor is quite busy right now. You'll have to come back again later." Tracey said before he started to close the door but the man pressed his arm against the door, stopping Tracey from closing it.

"It's alright, kid. Sam usually doesn't mind when I come around."

He then walked inside the laboratory.

"Nothing's really changed much. Not that I would expect it to be different." The man casually observed his surroundings before walking down the hall, knowing that was where the lounge was and where the professor most likely was.

"I don't think that that is a good idea. He's really busy right now and he doesn't want to be disturbed." Tracey protested as the man continued down the hall towards the lounge.

"It's alright, kid."

Tracey continued to protest until a sleeping powder attack came from out of nowhere and he fell to the ground asleep. From up behind him, two people dressed in black snickered as they placed a pillow under his head.

"This is too easy," one of them chuckled.

"Yeah, we'll rule the world in no time if this operation succeeds," said the other one as they both snuck around the sleeping Tracey towards the next room.

"Nighty-night Tracey," said the first one.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite."

* * *

"I'm upset that Drake would leave us without giving a reason why. I loved him very much and told him if he had problems he could always tell me."

"I know but he had his own problems that neither of us could really help with. Nothing he did was good enough for him. He always had to want more than he got."

"That's because he expected so much from himself. He always was the type that if he became the world's greatest Pokémon trainer, it still would never be enough."

"Can't say I disagree with that, Delia," Professor Oak agreed. "But that was what made Drake such a hellacious competitor and a tremendous student of the Pokémon world."

"Boy ain't that the truth, Sam." A voice boomed into the room from the doorway.

Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak turned from the window to see a man standing there. Both gasped at who it was. It was the man that both of them were talking about at just that moment. What shocked Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum about his appearance was the fact that he had not changed at all in the sixteen or more years they had not seen him, save for more defined facial hair. Drake walked in with a carefree expression on his face, like he just suddenly popped out of the blue.

"Drake," the professor chuckled meekly. "I wasn't expecting you. Where have you been all of this time?"

"Oh just here and there. Been doing whatever I could to help make the world a better place." Drake answered.

Drake finally noticed Delia standing there. She was still just as beautiful as when he left her with those rosy cheeks and beautiful brown eyes that could take his breath away anytime.

"I'm sorry I've been gone so long, Del," he finally said. "Getting Team Rocket has been no easy task at all. That's why I had to leave."

"You…" Delia was a little short of breath at the sight of the man before her. Her eyes started to tear up from the emotions of seeing him for the first time in sixteen years. "You left me."

"It was to protect you. I couldn't ever stand the thought of Team Rocket harming you so I made a decision that was good for both of us."

"But you're back now and that's all that matters," Professor Oak stood between them before guiding Drake back to the table. "Would you like some tea, Drake? I'll bet you have had a long journey back."

"Oh I shouldn't, Sam," he replied before joking "I don't know if I can have some of your tea ever again after that one time." That elicited laughs from both of them.

"But there's one thing that I really want to say right now," Drake chuckled.

"And what would that be?" Professor Oak asked while chuckling as well.

"Cassidy, Biff, get them!"

"For the billionth time it's Butch!" The disgruntled teal haired man growled before he and his blonde-haired companion grabbed the two people. Instantly more Team Rocket grunts showed up out of hiding and surrounded the perimeter.

It was then at that time that Professor Oak and Delia noticed the Team Rocket patch on the right sleeve of his jacket. Both were stunned beyond words that for the longest time they didn't say anything, let alone voice any opposition to their capture.

"Drake, how could you?" Mrs. Ketchum demanded. She had the deepest feeling of betrayal from someone she loved and cared about. Now she felt stupid because he had played her the whole time they were together. He never fought against Team Rocket. He fought with them.

"I had to do what I had to do to get you off my trail." Drake trailed his fingers across her cheek before she slapped them away from her with a look of pure hatred on her face.

"Besides, being bad is much more rewarding."

"What was it Giovanni promised?" She asked with pure venom coming out of her mouth. "When we're all out of the way, you get your share of the world?"

"Something along those lines, dear." Drake smirked before turning to Butch and Cassidy. "Cassidy, Conch..."

"It's Butch!"

"Whatever," he dismissed. "Take them to the chopper."

Butch and Cassidy did as commanded and escorted the two out of the lounge, passing by the sleeping Tracey.

"What did you do with Tracey?" Professor Oak demanded.

"Tracey's in Dream Land right now." Drake smirked.

The chopper was parked right outside the lab, noticeable because of the turbines blowing everything within a two mile radius back.

The professor and Mrs. Ketchum were thrown into the chopper with Mrs. Ketchum sitting right in front of Giovanni with his Persian on his lap and talking on the phone.

"So you managed to catch those other two in Vermillion City? Good. Head back to base. We have just caught the two targets and we can now proceed with our plan."

He then ended the call and put the phone back in its place on his armrest before turning to Delia with an evil smile.

"Hello, Delia," he greeted. "It's been a while. I've missed you."

"I wish I could say the same about you, Giovanni," spat Delia. "What do you want with us?"

"Save the hostility for another time why don't you?" Giovanni tried to be as smooth as he could. "You look more and more beautiful every time I see you. Though not as beautiful as when we were that age."

"Don't think I have any fond memories of that time because I don't."

"Oh I'm sure you do," snickered Giovanni before turning to Drake, who was sitting right beside him. "Drake, explain why we have to take the canary from the cage."

"It's very simple, my dear." Drake explained. "We're using you to make sure your son joins us. As long as you are in our possession, he'll do whatever we say."

"Using us to capture Ash. Only a coward would think of that!" Professor Oak retorted before he was choked to silence by a grunt.

"Shut up, Professor Acorn." Giovanni shot while one of the other agents gagged him before turning to the pilot.

"Get us out of here." He instructed.

"Yes sir," returned the pilot.

The chopper then flew into the setting sun, with not a single resident knowing precisely what had happened at the moment.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	8. Kidnapped 2 and An Old Friend

Ash stared up at the big night sky from his sleeping bag. A whole line of thoughts permeated his mind at that particular moment. It had been a long and soul-searching day for sure. He now knew about his father's fate and was hell-bent on avenging his murder. Not only would it give him some peace of mind but also his mother too. She needed that peace of mind just as much as he did.

He turned his head over to gaze upon the dimly burning fire, whose flames barely jumped into the night sky, giving a little bit of light to the dark world around him and his companions. It felt just like old times between the three of them, complete with Misty freaking out at the sight of any bugs that they encountered in the forest.

The raven-haired young man got out of his sleeping bag and sat on the log that was used as a bench area, losing himself to his thoughts. He had always loved camping out in the forest during his journey, though not as much as being at a Pokémon Center in a nice, warm bed. Anyone would agree with that though. He especially loved looking at the fire, watching it light up the dark area around them and giving them warmth in cold places. A campfire symbolized a burning new hope that was just waiting to expand, at least that's how it felt to Ash.

_'Am I doing the right thing by doing this?'_ Ash thought to himself as he watched the flames paint the dark forest with what little light was left. His life was no longer going to be the same after this adventure, whether he came back alive or not. He would come out of this much different than before but he was starting to be a little unsure of whether he wanted to accept that change.

'_Is this worth something risking my life over? Do I really want to avenge the death of a father I never really knew? I should focus on the happy things in my life, not look back on the past.'_

Brock had fallen asleep not too long ago and was curled up in his sleeping bag, looking as peaceful as an infant. Pikachu was curled up into Brock's side, also fast asleep. The two of them had been so tired when they settled down to camp out that they both crashed down beside each other, explaining why Pikachu wasn't sleeping beside Ash.

Ash smiled as he watched the two of them sleep peacefully. It was so awesome to have Brock back having an adventure with him. He had missed him and Misty for so long that Unova and Kalos just didn't feel the same without him.

Ash didn't know it at that moment but Misty was the only one not laying around somewhere and sure enough she came out from the foliage with a towel around her body and her hair wet, suggesting she just got back from a bath in the nearby river.

"What are you still doing up?" She asked as soon as she saw him, a little shocked that he was not already asleep. She took a bath in the river because she had yet to shower that day and she needed a stress reliever from encountering all those icky bugs they ran into that day.

"I couldn't really sleep," Ash bluntly answered. "Just too many things bugging me right now."

"I can understand," replied Misty as she sat down beside the raven-haired trainer and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's been a difficult day for you: just getting home from a journey only to get up and leave again and to find out your father is dead would be too much to handle."

"Am I really going to change after this, Misty?" Ash suddenly asked.

Misty sighed before giving her answer.

"Most likely, Ash. Are you afraid of changing?"

"It's not that, Misty." Ash's voice was starting to strain, she could tell he was starting to cry. "I feel like I want to make a difference in this world but in ways other than being a Pokémon Master. What else do I want out of life? Is being a Pokémon Master all I want out of life? In that case, have I lived nothing other than a shallow existence?"

Tears streamed down his face as all the thoughts that hammered him came out in one emotional, pent-up vent. Misty rubbed his back in comfort, trying her best to reassure him. She could honestly say she had never seen him cry over personal issues, simply because he never really seemed to take a good long look inside himself before. He would always focus on his Pokémon more than himself. While that was admirable of him, he should always think to address personal issues whenever they arise. He was taking a big step in that direction.

"Don't ever think like that, Ash." Misty lightly scolded. "You have not lived a shallow existence at all. You have really grown up since the last time I saw you and it's great. You have lived an incredible and amazing life, and I know it will continue to be nothing but. Don't let the past dictate your future. Just live your life the only way you know how."

"What about you always getting on my case about one thing after another?"

"Don't ruin the sentimentality of the moment, Ash Ketchum," and after a long pause. "So don't think you've lived nothing but a shallow existence."

The two friends sat in front of the fire for the next few minutes without saying a single word, the tension was so palpable it could be cut with a knife. Misty had stepped away for a few seconds to put her clothes on and now sat fully clothed. She was about to jump into her sleeping bag and doze off to Dream Land but Ash broke the silence a few seconds later.

"Could you teach me how to dance, Misty?" He requested.

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't know how to dance."

Misty gave this some thought for a second before coming to a decision.

"Ok. I'll do it."

Ash then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek in appreciation.

"You're the best," he complimented.

Misty was stunned from the unexpected kiss and those feelings were kicking into overdrive now.

* * *

"...so you place your hand on my waist."

"Where?"

"My waist."

Ash did as requested, though it did feel awkward having to guide his hand down towards her waist. Doing something like that would cause him to get hit on the head by her mallet any other time of day. Misty had given him so many directions that it was hard to keep it all straight, even though he was trying as hard as he could.

"Ok, now just simply step in time with me." Misty instructed. "Follow where my body moves but don't force it. Let it flow naturally."

"Ok, I think I've got it."

"Ok, I'll lead."

The two friends then started moving in a slow waltz. Ash accidentally stepped on her toes a couple times but Misty didn't mind as they continued to dance. They moved all around the meadow that they currently were at in perfect synchronization with each other. Each movement was fluid, the passion felt between them. The two of them danced like two Seaking swimming around each other in a courtship dance of some kind. It was such a beautiful piece of art that even Van Gough himself would have been jealous if someone had painted that moment at that time.

And at last with one final twirl under his arm and bend, they were finished. Ash slowly brought her back up so they were looking each other in the eyes. Blue met brown as sparks went off in their heads. Ash was beginning to feel something down in the pit of his chest that he never felt for anything or anyone before while Misty felt like her heart was going to rip out of her chest like it was a Chestburster.

Misty was the first to say anything.

"Ash,"

"Yes, Misty?"

"There's something I want to tell you. Something I've been hiding for a long time," she felt her courage start to fail as she tried to muster up the gall to get it out. "Well, there's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it. I..."

Misty did not get the chance to say anything as a giant metal claw like one on the crane game came out of the night sky and grabbed Ash by his midsection and carried him off into the night sky.

"Ah!" Ash screamed.

"Ash!"

Three laughs pierced through the air. Misty looked up to see who it was.

"Prepare for trouble, we're back."

"And make it double, we have to pack."

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all peoples within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight."

"Meowth! That's right."

"Woooobuffett."

There they were: Team Rocket in their Meowth balloon with Ash held in the claw at its base. Their smirking faces were beaming with pride at completing their mission.

"Team Rocket! You give Ash back right now!" Misty raged.

"No can do, twerpette," Jessie cackled. "The twerp here is coming with us. We hate to do this but, ta-ta."

"Not if I can help it!" Misty shot back before grabbing a Poké Ball. "Corsola, I choose you!"

The coral Pokémon emerged with a cry of its name, ready for action.

"Spike cannon!" Misty commanded.

Corsola then shot off several glowing spikes at the claw, hoping to make a dent but the attack did no good.

Misty ravaged her mind to come up with a new idea but nothing came. She just watched Team Rocket carry off Ash without a care of what was going on around them.

"Misty, help me!" Ash cried out at the balloon started floating away.

"Don't worry, Ash. I'll save you." Misty called back while she dug deeper into her mind to figure out what to do to accomplish that.

"Sudowoodo, hammer arm!" A voice cried out. It was Brock. "And Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

The tree Pokémon jumped out while its right limb started glowing and was about to hit the claw but another metal claw pushed it away and into the ground with a thud.

Pikachu released a strong thunderbolt but the attack didn't do a single thing. The other metal claw that knocked down Sudowoodo now grabbed Pikachu and carried him off. Pikachu tried to release another thunderbolt, but found it didn't work and he too was carried off with Ash.

"Bonus prize!" Meowth jubilantly cried out. "See you later, twerps!"

The three villains took off with their newly captured treasure while Brock and Misty gave chase from below. Navigating through trees and bushes, trying to keep Team Rocket in their sights, but there was nothing they could do. Neither carried any flying types with them so they couldn't just fly up and grab them.

"Come back here with Ash and Pikachu now!" Misty yelled out at the three villains but she knew it was in vain.

Suddenly a cliff appeared in front of her and Brock, causing Misty to almost go fall into the water below but luckily Brock was there to grab her by her collar and pull her up. They helplessly watched the balloon take off from sight with their friend. The look of pure desperation on Ash's face was one that will forever be etched into their deepest, darkest memories.

"Ash...I'm so sorry." Misty started sobbing into Brock's shoulder while he wrapped her into a comforting hug.

"Don't blame yourself, Misty." Brock reassured her. "I promise we will get him back, even if it's the last thing we do. I promise. We will do it together. You and me."

"You're gonna have to add another one to that equation, Brockster."

A voice came out of the trees. Out into the moonlight stepped a young man about the same age as Ash but was taller and had brown hair that was well-kept and styled. He wore a black button-up shirt with the top up and out with a necklace that ended in a purple sphere. He wore dark purple jeans with a grey pack on his waist, black Adidas shoes and purple wristbands on his wrists. It was Gary Oak, Ash's longtime rival/friend. He had been on his way back from the Viridian City airport after arriving from Unova until he got a call from Tracey telling him that his grandfather was kidnapped by Team Rocket.

Filled with rage, Gary did not hesitate to spring into action. He immediately left the airport for the forest, knowing where Team Rocket's base was, before getting to where he was now.

"Gary, what are you doing here?" Brock asked the researcher, quite surprised to see him. He hadn't seen him in three years ever since Sinnoh when he helped Ash's Gligar evolve into Gliscor. For Misty, it was even longer since she saw Gary.

"Same reason as you: to get someone important back from Team Rocket. They kidnapped Gramps and Mrs. Ketchum as well." Gary explained.

Misty was shocked. Having Ash was one thing but Professor Oak and Ash's mother just made it a whole different ball game. There was no doubt in her mind that the two kidnappings were connected.

"What are they planning that they needed to kidnap Ash, his mother, and Professor Oak?" She inquired.

"I don't know but we have to get them back. That much is certain." Gary replied while going through his pack. He grabbed his laptop and started punching in some things before finding what he was looking for. He urged for Brock and Misty to come over, which they did.

On the screen, it showed a red dot that kept blinking as it moved further up the screen.

"That's Team Rocket's balloon," explained Gary. "I managed to slip a tracking device on their hull before they got away. We should be able to track their signal all the way back to their base."

"That's amazing." Brock said, enamored at Gary's technology.

"Thanks. This is why I love technology."

Gary then put the laptop away and pulled out a hand-held device that transferred over the tracking system. The red dot still well-defined and going over the small green digitalized landscape.

"This will help us keep better track of where we're going," he explained. "Let's see, according to the device," he pointed in the left direction. "We should go this way."

"Are you sure?" Brock asked.

"Would I lie to you in this kind of a situation?" Gary asked rhetorically. "I know I am a lot of things, Brock, but I would never lie in a dire situation like this one."

"I guess not."

"Well let's go get Ashy Boy back." Gary led the way as the two companions behind him followed.

_'When I get through with them, they will rue the day they ever messed with Misty Renae Justine Cynthia Waterflower_!' Misty raged to herself as they walked.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	9. Into the Lion's Den

In the bowels of Team Rocket headquarters, Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum were sitting locked in a cell. The professor was trying all he could to try to bend the bars out so they could escape but with non-stellar results.

"Ok, I guess I'll have to use my karate moves to break these bars," he said to no one in particular as he set up properly.

"What karate moves?" Mrs. Ketchum asked incredulously. "In all this time that I've known you, Sam, I don't remember you telling me you took karate."

"There are a lot of things you do not know about me. I don't let others know some things. I did it when I was a lad, Delia," explained Professor Oak. "Now stand back 'cause I'm going to get us out of here."

The professor assumed an overly exaggerated karate stance.

"Judo chop!" He cried as he struck his hand against the metal bars but once the pain registered he let out a banshee cry of pain as he retracted his hand and nursed it under his arm.

"Oh are you alright?" Mrs. Ketchum asked very concernedly, rushing over to take a look at his hand. It wasn't that bad, just a red mark across the back of his hand, but she was sure it would turn purple soon if they weren't careful.

"No!" The professor cried in exaggerated agony while nursing his throbbing hand.

"Oh I hope Ash is alright," she tried to change the subject. "If anything were to happen to him, I don't know what I would do. I hope he got back home and is now asleep."

"Why don't you ask him yourself, Delia?" Giovanni's voice rang through the room as he entered from the shadows with Jessie and James grasping Ash underneath his arms since his hands were bound.

"Boss! We got him! We got him!" They both repeated in ecstasy.

"I bet this does us in good for a promotion, eh?" James lightly elbowed Giovanni's arm to make his point across.

"I'll think about it." Giovanni replied simply.

Jessie threw Ash down to the ground in front of the cage. Mrs. Ketchum quickly rushed down and thrust her arms around his shoulders in a hug through the bars.

"Are you alright sweetie?" She asked.

"I'm fine, Mom." Ash replied. "They took Pikachu as well. I don't know where he is."

"Your beloved Pikachu is going to be used to complete my next experiment." Giovanni explained sadistically. "After all these years, my boy, I have finally caught your Pikachu."

"You'll never get away with this!" Ash retorted before he quickly got whacked across the head with a baton. He groaned in pain.

"Arceus, why's it always the head with you people?!"

"Enough talk," Giovanni acted as though nothing happened. "Let's get straight down to business."

He then turned to Drake.

"Drake, take him to 'the chamber.'" He grinned evily.

Drake returned it and grabbed Ash by his bound arms and started escorting him away, even though Ash thrashed about madly.

"What are you going to do to him?" Delia demanded.

"That is none of your business but let me just say this: he will be much different than you last saw him." Giovanni explained before turning heel and going off to return to his office, knowing what Drake was going to do to Ash.

"We have got to get out of here, Sam," said Mrs. Ketchum as she tried everything to find a way out of the cage. "We have to stop Drake from doing what he is going to do to Ash."

"Sabeleye, Shadow Ball," came a cry as a shadow ball was shot towards the cage, causing Delia to fall back from the impact.

Looking towards where the Shadow Ball came from, the two captives noticed Butch and Cassidy standing there with disapproving looks on their faces.

"If you think you're going to get out of there today, you are out of your minds." Cassidy snickered. "We're not going to let you out of our sights."

"So just sit back and be good prisoners ok?" Butch quipped as the two laid out two folding chairs and sat in front of the cage.

* * *

Outside while all of this was going on, Gary, accompanied by Brock and Misty, was formulating a plan on how to infiltrate Team Rocket's base without raising a ruckus and getting caught. He was using his binoculars to get a look of the situation around the exterior of Team Rocket headquarters while they were hiding behind trees in the forest just mere yards away from the entrance.

As he surveyed the perimeter, he noticed many security cameras tracking the outside but no grunts patrolling the grounds so if they took out the cameras, they would easily be able to sneak in without detection.

"Ok, each of you will try to find a way to free Ashy Boy while I free Gramps and Mrs. Ketchum. As long as you two don't do anything stupid, it should all go smoothly." Gary explained. "Any questions?"

"Yes I have one," Misty replied. "How are we going to enact this crazy scheme of yours, Gary?"

"Well there's another element to this: I did some reconnaissance while you two were sleeping and found that there were two more prisoners being held in their base. We have to free them as well," Gary replied. "So someone's either going to have to pull double duty or we all figure a way to divide and conquer."

"I'll do that." replied Misty. "Now enough talk. Let's do something for a change. I'm tired of sitting around doing nothing while our friends are in danger."

"Ok. We'll do it your way. Sheesh. Are you sure you're training the right kind of Pokémon, Misty? Because you have a lot of fire in you."

"I'm sure, Gary."

The three then moved carefully towards the entrance of the base, noticing cameras everywhere, potentially watching their every move. Gary knew exactly what to do in this situation. He then carefully drew out a Poké Ball.

"Umbreon, get out here." He cried out.

The black Eeveeloution appeared before his trainer, ready to carry out any instructions.

"Umbreon, use shadow ball on the cameras, but stay out of sight." Gary commanded.

Umbreon nodded in confirmation and let loose three shadow balls out of his maw, which took out the cameras without any trouble whatsoever.

"Alright, the coast is clear." Gary signaled to Brock and Misty.

All three then went inside carefully, making sure that no other agents were around the entrance, knowing that the entire place was crawling with them. The time was now to find Ash and end this madness. Entering the foyer-ish entrance hall, the three vigilantes quietly navigated their way into the actual building.

"First off, we need to blend in." Gary said as they heard footsteps coming their way. "Because if we get caught: adíos muchachos."

They quickly hid amongst the shadows as they saw three agents coming their way. They didn't recognize them but it was irrelevant at that moment. As soon as the three agents walked past them, Brock immediately sprang into action.

"Alright, Croagunk, use poison jab." Brock quietly commanded.

Croagunk then leaped out and punched the three agents in the back, paralyzingly them on contact. Brock, Misty, and Gary then hit them over the head, knocking them out, and dragged the three paralyzed agents into a nearby closet where they assumed their outfits.

Never in a million years would the three of them ever dream of wearing an outfit like this. Though for Misty and Brock this reminded them of the time they wore Team Rocket outfits when they encountered the mansion with the Ditto way back on their Kanto journey with Ash.

"Now we find where they are holding everybody," Gary instructed. "Brock, you go down that way."

As he turned to Misty, he got a mischievous look in his eye, one that suggested unmentionable things.

"Misty, why don't you come with me and I can show you my Poké Balls on the way?" He smirked, raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Ugh. In your dreams, Gary." Misty retorted angrily, knowing what he was hinting, giving him a hit over the head with her mallet.

"Ok. You can just...go down this way and I'll find another way." Gary replied meekly before Misty stomped off in that direction. He rubbed his head in obvious pain from taking a mallet shot.

"Welcome to my world, Gary." Brock quipped.

_'Ashy Boy, you've got yourself quite the girl_.' Gary laughed to himself as he went down his path.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	10. Starting Over and Busting Out-Misty

**"**Let me out! Let me out! If you don't let me out this moment, I will fuck your ass so hard that your balls won't be able to function properly!"

"Paul, calm down."

"Calm down?" Paul asked incredulously. "In case you haven't noticed, Reggie, we are locked in a cell! We need to get out so get off your lazy behind and help me figure out a way to get out."

"Not too many ways that don't involve Pokémon and they took our Poké Balls." Reggie replied bluntly, motioning over to their taken Poké Balls on the table just mere yards away from the cage that he and his brother were trapped in.

How did they get in this position? Neither of them were really sure. One minute they were just enjoying dinner in Vermillion City and the next minute they were fighting off Team Rocket grunts trying to kidnap them. After a brief stand-off, the two brothers were paralyzed by a Stun Spore attack and were taken prisoner. The next thing they knew, they were awake in a cage with their Poké Balls taken away.

* * *

_Flashback_

Paul and Reggie were out eating dinner at a restaurant that they discovered not too far from their hotel. It was a restaurant with a Texas barbecue place theme so there was a lot of steak on the menu, that was for sure. Rib-eyed steak, fillet steak, breaded steak, you name it. The two brothers were sitting at their table, trying to make as peaceful conversation as they possibly could.

Paul picked at his steak and vegetables while Reggie ate whole heartedly. While Reggie was busy at the convention he was at for the whole afternoon, Paul was left to do whatever he pleased; which meant that training at the hotel battlefield was on the menu for the entire afternoon. If he was going to win a league soon, he had to keep training around the clock and he put his Pokémon through a particularly tough session.

"So how was training?" asked Reggie. "It must have been really going well if you were training the whole afternoon."

"Fine I guess," was the dull response. "But not good enough if we're going to win anything within the next while. That is for sure."

"Paul, you need to realize that it is ok to take breaks for a while, especially if you want your Pokémon to be in tip-top shape when you do go into battle," advised his older brother. "I should know that as a breeder."

"Well then, oh great breeder," Paul replied with a mocking tone. "Why don't you then instruct me on how to knit some pretty sweaters?"

_"Don't give me that, Paul," admonished Reggie before taking another cut and bite of his steak. "And eat your food before it goes cold."_

"I'm not hungry," Paul stubbornly replied.

"Eat," Paul then angrily stuck his fork into his cut-up steak and took a bite for Reggie.

_Something caught his attention at that moment as he looked behind his brother. He noticed three figures in black ask the hostess something before she pointed towards the two of them._

"Reggie, I think we better go," said Paul as he started to get up.

"What do you mean?" asked his brother. "We just got our food and you barely even ate."

"Shut up and get up!" Paul scolded. "We need to leave now!"

"Don't use that tone with me, Paul," Reggie scolded back. "Why do we need to go in such a hurry? Did you forget something or what?"

"I'm serious."

The two figures in black suddenly appeared before the two of them. One of them was quite a large guy with hulking muscles that bulged from underneath his outfit while the other was not quite as intimidating but he was still someone who could send chills up your spine. They both had giant red 'R's on the front of their shirts, symbolizing that they were Team Rocket grunts.

"Good evening," the imposing one greeted. "I hope you two are enjoying your dinner."

"What's going on here?" Reggie demanded. "Who are you people?"

"Nothing you need not concern yourself with, kid," The smaller one said in a cold voice. "We just need to ask you to come with us. Right now."

Reggie got up and stood in the smaller one's face, causing the air to fill with tension immediately.

"Not until you tell us why we need to come with you first," he challenged. "If you cannot, then please leave us in peace to eat our dinner."

"I don't think that is the right move, Reggie," warned Paul.

"Paul, I know what I'm doing. Just stay back." The grunts then pulled knives out on them. Sure the knives were small butterfly knives but they still were knives nonetheless.

"Definitely not the right move," quipped Paul, eyeing the knives with a little bit of fear. "I think we had better take off now."

"Yes you will be taking off now, but not without us," said the big guy as he made a move to grab Paul but Reggie pointed his steak knife at the man's throat while the other one pointed his at Reggie.

"Just put the knife down, son, and we will put ours down," The smaller agent calmly. "Don't do anything you'll regret."

Paul tried to figure out a plan to shake these two weirdos and get out of here. Not much that seemed reasonable came to his mind so all that was left was to fight their way out.

"I've got a better idea," he then said as he slammed the smaller agent over the head with a nearby serving tray that was out. That little action was all that was needed to start a brawl. People around their table started to run away as the employees tried to restore order. The bigger grunt immediately set his sights on Paul with intent to kill. As soon as he was about to reach him, Reggie immediately jumped in and kneed him in the gut before slamming a fist across his face.

"Where did you learn to do something like that, Reggie?" Paul asked, shocked that his brother actually knew how to fight.

"Basic instinct, Paul," smirked Reggie. Suddenly more grunts busted through the doors and headed towards the two brothers. Paul and Reggie immediately assumed fighting stances and immediately went springing into action. Whatever Team Rocket wanted with them, it was bound to be no good so they had to fight back.

Paul was being chased by two grunts but he grabbed some sharp knives that were next to him and threw them at the two. They both hit their mark really well, dropping the two agents to the floor. He felt another wrap their arms around him but he stomped on the grunt's foot before turning around and punching him in the jaw.

Reggie on the other hand was preoccupied with the muscled Team Rocket grunt. The two swung their knives at each other, daring the other to even try to make a move. As the grunt charge towards him, Reggie dodged his knife and elbowed him on the neck and shoved him head first into a nearby booth.

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of this," he commented.

"Bar fight!" A patron screamed as lots of other patrons started fighting each other. It was like something out of Road House: all the mayhem and flying bodies around the restaurant was exactly like a bar fight. Team Rocket grunts tried to navigate through the mayhem as best as they could to reach the two targets, pushing people away from them and the likes. Paul and Reggie stood back to back as they prepared to continue fighting.

"Who did you get on the wrong side of this time, Paul?" Reggie demanded.

"Don't look at me," defended Paul with hands raised in defense. "I didn't do anything to anybody."

"Well you must have done something."

While the two were busy arguing, they were grabbed from behind by two grunts and locked into full Nelsons before they could even act. They were then dragged out of the restaurant by the agents.

"What do you want with us?" Reggie demanded as he and Paul struggled against the holds they were placed in.

"You two are a part of an elaborate scheme to help Team Rocket take over the world," said the leader of the group, a thin bullish man in his thirties. "You should feel honored."

"I'd much rather be honored to kiss a Seviper than be a part of your stupid schemes," growled Paul before his captor pulled down on his hair, causing him to yelp in pain.

The leader than plucked a Poké Ball off his belt and tossed it without a word, unleashing a Venomoth.

"Venomoth use sleep powder." A blue powder-like substance emitted from the giant moth's wings as it flapped them towards Paul and Reggie, engulfing them in the substance. Just like that, they fell asleep within a matter of seconds. The grunts carrying them were wearing gas masks so that the attack did not take effect on them.

"Pile them into the chopper," ordered the leader as the entire division of grunts then started piling into the two helicopters that were stationed just outside of the restaurant.

They threw the sleeping bodies of Paul and Reggie into seats in the back and strapped them in so they didn't go sliding all over the place when they took off. The chopper then took off from the parking lot of the restaurant and went soaring into the afternoon sky.

* * *

Paul rattled the cage to try and get some attention while Reggie simply sat on the bench that was there and looked at the picture of Maylene that was in his pocket, obviously not under too much dire stress.

After a while, Paul officially gave up and sat down on a bench across from Reggie.

"What do they want with us, Reggie?"

"I don't know," replied Reggie simply. "But why don't we try and talk things out? I know it's not an ideal setting but it will do."

"I've got nothing to talk about with you."

**(Brother My Brother by Blessid Union of Souls starts) **

Reggie

**_Brother my brother. _**

**_Tell me what are we fighting for? _**

**_We've got to end this war. _**

"Don't get sappy with me, Reggie. I'm still upset with you."

**_We should love one another. _**

**_Oh, can't we just pretend this war never began?_**

**_We can try, brother my brother. _**

"I know you're still upset with me, Paul, but you can't let something as stupid as that destroy our relationship," said Reggie. "I love you more than anything in this whole world. I have ever since the day you were born."

**_We face each other from different sides._**

**_The anger burns._**

**_Can't remember why. _**

**_It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain._**

**_Our foolish pride makes us hate this way._**

**_We watch our world fall apart._**

**_Tell me what good is winning when you lose your heart? _**

**_Brother my brother._**

**_Tell me what are we fighting for?_**

**_Isn't life worth so much more?_**

**_We should love one another_**

**_Oh can't we just pretend this war never began?_**

**_Tell me why brother my brother. _**

"I have always appreciated your support of me over the years and I know you still support me now." Reggie continued. "Let's let the past be the past and start over with each other. You're my best friend, Paul. You always have been and will forever be. You just have to know that I love you, no matter what. Nothing and no one could ever come between us."

Paul finally looked up, an optimistic look on his face.

"More so than your little girlfriend?"

Reggie chuckled a little bit and sighed.

"Yes."

(Stand By Me by Ben E. King)

Paul

**_When the night has come_**

**_And the land is dark_**

**_And the moon is the only light we'll see. _**

**_No I won't be afraid. _**

**_I won't be afraid. _**

**_Just as long as you stand, stand by me. _**

**_So brother, brother, stand by me. _**

**_Oh stand by me. _**

**_Stand, stand by me. Stand by me._**

"I will forever and always be beside you, Paul. Through thick and thin; through better or for worse."

**_If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall_**

**_Or the mountains should crumble to the sea. _**

**_I won't cry. I won't cry. No I won't shed a tear. _**

**_Just as long as you stand, stand by me. _**

**_And brother, brother stand by me. _**

**_Stand by me. _**

**_Oh stand by me. _**

**_Stand by me._**

**_Stand by me. _**

"I lied, Reggie, when I said that I never wanted to be you and that I said that I never was like you in any way because I am like you and I hope to continue to be more like you. I am upset about Mom and Dad but I guess there was some positive that came out of it: you and I became closer together." Paul repented. "I agree. Let's start over."

Paul's next move then took Reggie by complete surprise: he gave him a bone-crushing hug, something the two of them haven't done in a long time.

"I would never let you down, Paul. Not ever. Mom and Dad may have let you down but just remember that I won't. It's because I'm your brother and that's what an older brother does: he looks out for his younger sibling and never lets him down." Reggie whispered into Paul's ear before putting his right hand behind his brother's head, furthering their embrace.

"Are you two the other fugitives that Team Rocket was holding?" A female voice interrupted them. She was wearing a Team Rocket outfit but there was something about her that didn't scream 'bad guy.' The two immediately broke their embrace and acted like nothing was going on, causing the girl to giggle.

"We're not gay, if that's what you're thinking." Paul said while blushing in embarrassment.

"Yes. Who are you?" Reggie asked.

"I'm Misty and I'm here to get you out." Misty then studied the bars and got an idea.

"Why don't you two use your Pokémon to get you out?"

"Um, in case you haven't noticed we don't have our Poké Balls with us. Team Rocket took them from us when they put us in here." Paul explained rather crossly, still maintaining his tough image.

"Ok, sheesh. A simple 'we can't' would have been fine." Misty snapped back. "Do you know where they are?"

"Yeah, right over there." Reggie pointed her in the right direction.

Misty walked over to where Reggie was pointing and out of nowhere a pair of agents jumped out from behind her. Misty was lucky to have heard them coming because she quickly turned and delivered a fatal martial arts kick to the one on the left's jaw, knocking them out cold, while the other one tied her up in a full Nelson.

"Gotcha girlie," He mocked.

Misty took quite offense to that and stomped on his foot really hard, causing him to emit a squeal of pain and let her out of the hold while he hopped on one foot with his injured one in his hands.

"Who are you to call me 'girlie?'" She raged before delivering a devastating spinning heel kick to his jaw, knocking him out cold.

Misty then grabbed Paul and Reggie's Poké Balls and quickly rushed them over to them.

"Ok. Aggron, stand by for battle." Paul cried out as he released the powerful ground and steel type. The drill Pokémon emerged with a cry of its name, causing Misty to stand back in complete awe at the sight of it. She had never seen an Aggron before so this was a new experience for her.

"Better stand back." Reggie advised to Misty.

"Aggron, use Hyper Beam to blast these bars off." Paul commanded.

Aggron then channeled all of his strength into the hyper beam attack and delivered it with one final cry. The bars were taken out on impact, while also leaving a giant hole in the cell wall, revealing the bright sunny day. The two brothers originally went for the hole in the wall before Misty stopped them.

"This way." Misty signaled for them to follow her, which they did. They stepped out of the cage and started to run with her, but not before Paul delivered a kick in the groin to both unconscious agents.

"I don't believe we've been formally introduced," said Reggie as they ran up the stairs from the dungeon. "I'm Reggie and this is my brother, Paul. We both hail from Veilstone City in the Sinnoh region."

"Misty, gym leader from Cerulean City. Nice to meet you." Misty responded. "So you two are the brothers that Ash told me about. He and Paul seemed to have really had it out for each other."

"Oh you don't know the half of it," chuckled Reggie.

They continued to run until they reached a closet where they could talk in details. Misty quietly made sure that no agents were around to see Paul and Reggie running free. When the coast seemed to be clear with no agents in sight, they now felt free to speak about what the upcoming plan of attack was.

"Ok, so what's going on?" Paul asked. "If you were here to free us, why couldn't we have just gone out that hole that Aggron blasted? We would be out of here and on our way back to Vermillion City in no time."

"You guys were just a part of the plan," explained Misty. "We were to free you, Ash, Professor Oak, and Ash's mother so we could end Team Rocket's reign of terror over Kanto. We have to find Ash and then we get the hell out of here."

"What do you need us to do?" Reggie asked.

"Just simply follow what I say and do what I tell you until we meet up with Brock and Gary. Then everything will start to move correctly."

Misty then reached around for her pack and pulled something out that caused both brothers to turn absolutely white. It was a dress, not just any dress but one of those dresses that made you want to throw up in complete disgust. It was hot pink with all sorts of lace and frills that you could imagine in your worst nightmare.

"As long as you're going to be the one wearing it, we're not going to do it." Paul crossed his arms in disapproval.

* * *

"I hate you," grumbled Paul as he adjusted the dress on him. He couldn't believe that he was the one that had to wear this stupid thing. If anyone caught even a glimpse at him in this, he would never hear the end of it for the rest of his life. His hair was put back to look as feminine as he can and some make up was applied to him to complete the look, making sure he looked like a woman to distract any agents.

"Hey, hey Paula," sang Reggie mockingly. "I wanna marry you. Hey, Paula."

"Sing that again and I will shove your Poké Gear so far up your butt that you won't be able to dig it out." Paul threatened before turning to Misty. "I am not doing this, I tell you. No way!"

"Sorry, Paul, but you have no choice," Misty smirked until she noticed grunts standing around the door to the hallway where prisoners were kept. "Alright, go for it."

Paul grumbled as he walked out from behind Misty and into view of the grunts. All of them were male so this would be all too easy.

"Um, excuse me?" Paul used the best female voice he could to get their attention. Turning around at the sound of the voice, the grunts immediately grow overly infatuated with the disguised young man. Some even wolf-whistled.

"What can we do for you, pretty little miss?" One grunt grabbed his hand and placed a kiss to it.

"Um.." Paul tried thinking of something while looking over to Misty and Reggie sneaking their way past them. "I was wanting to know where I could use the bathroom. I got lost from my date and he told me I could come in here."

"What's your name?" One grunt brushed his hair back.

"Paul...Paula." 'Paula' responded with a girly giggle. "You know, I always wanted a strong man such as yourself."

"Oh baby that's what I like!" The grunt exclaimed, using the Big Bopper's catchphrase, before grabbing Paul's hands in his own and puckering his lips in a kiss.

Paul then decided it was time to break cover and punched the grunt's lights out. The grunt collapsed to the floor while his teammates stared in awe.

"Sorry guys but I am no woman," he growled before unleashing a battle cry. He split-kicked two of the grunts on either side of him before kicking the one in behind him in the nuts and punching him out. All four grunts lay on the floor unconscious.

Paul nonchalantly walked over to Misty and Reggie, who stared in awe.

"We could have just done that. Would have only taken us ten seconds," he said, walking ahead of them. "Eleven tops. Let's keep moving."

Misty and Reggie looked at each other and shrugged before following Paul down the cellblock.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	11. Ash's Pain Brock's Dream

Ash moaned as he woke up from a supposedly short nap. He quickly found out that he was not in his bedroom: he was in a dark grey room with many different torture devices. He saw a whip, knives, all sorts of despicable objects that were around the room. He even saw a tank full of Sharpedo on the other side.

His wrists were being held by rope and he was hanging a couple feet off the ground. His shirt was removed, only leaving him in his pants. He shivered against the cold air when it came in contact with his skin. He struggled a little bit to see if he could break free of the rope. It proved to be no good as the rope rubbed the skin of his wrists raw.

"Brock? Misty?" He called out, thinking they were playing a trick on him. "Come on, guys. This isn't funny. You have to untie me."

"Sorry Ash. But Brock and Misty are not here," a voice cried out. "It's just you and me."

Ash turned his head to look behind him and saw Drake standing behind him with a sadistic smile on his face. His shaggy black hair swept out of his green eyes and his stubble being heavier than before. Ash couldn't shake the feeling that he had met him before, just not exactly where and when he met him. Something about the man who came into the room felt oddly familiar.

"You!" Ash seethed. He struggled to escape his bonds to punch Drake in the face.

"Comfortable?" Drake asked. "I understand it's not a five-star hotel or a Pokémon Center, Ash, but don't get mad at me for the lack of luxury."

Drake walked around Ash so that he was facing him from the front. He reminded him so much of himself, except with Delia's eyes, as he looked Ash deep in the eyes.

"What do you want with me?" Ash demanded.

"You're about to find out, kid," smirked Drake. "The reason you and your mother were kidnapped was to make you a Team Rocket agent so we can take over the world. You are a fascinating trainer, Ash. I have followed your career with great interest ever since you left on your journey six long years ago and I must say you will make a fine agent for Team Rocket."

"I'll never join you!" Ash shot. "You are out of your mind to think I would join such psychotic thugs such as yourselves. Never!"

"I figured such resistance would be taken so that's why I came up with this plan," Drake said before turning toward the door and ordering "Wheel in the Pikachu!"

Suddenly, another agent entered the door with Pikachu on a cart and hooked up to a bunch of wires and other things. There was also a chip hooked onto Pikachu's head.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out. "Thank Arceus you're alright."

"Pikapi!" Pikachu returned, happy to see Ash was alright just as much as Ash was to see him.

"Isn't this just sweet?" reviled Drake. "I always cherish seeing old friends again after being apart for so long. Say Roberto, why don't we show our friend here what happens when he chooses not to cooperate?"

"Absolutely, hombre." The agent returned before pressing a button and it caused Pikachu to release a thunderbolt attack right towards Ash, who roared loudly at the pain it sent through his body. Once the attack stopped, Ash slumped forward and breathed heavily with only the ropes holding him up.

"Join us, Ashton James Ketchum." Drake continued to implore. "You could go down in history as a great Team Rocket agent. The greatest there ever was. Just say you will join and the pain you will have to endure does not have to continue."

Ash breathed heavily from the attack but still had enough will power to voice out his refusal. He gritted his teeth and sent a look of pure hatred towards the man in front of him, the source of all his troubles and the reason why he didn't have a father in his life.

"Never! You killed my father!"

Drake snickered lowly before transitioning it into an evil laugh. The boy was so naïve to think that his father was dead. Was it something that Delia told him all his life? Well now was the time to set the truth straight.

"No, Ash," he said. "I am your father."

* * *

Brock pried open the door to a room and went inside, thinking this could be where they were keeping Ash.

"Ash," he called out. "Where are you?"

Suddenly a wall rotated around until five beautiful women were standing in front of Brock. They all shared the same characteristics: beautiful flowing brown hair, see-through lead skirts and leather bras.

"Hello, hello." Brock tried to get into his 'Mack daddy' mode to charm the girls.

"Hello, Brock," they all responded at the same time. "Care to have a little fun?"

"No actually, I have to save my friend." Brock politely declined until one of them came up from behind and grabbed him by his arms, holding him at bay.

An Emolga emerged and unleashed an attract attack on Brock, who instantly went ga-ga once the attack was complete.

* * *

A few more thunderbolts went off but Ash still was not going to give in to Drake's wishes. Pikachu felt terrible about hurting his trainer and friend but there was nothing he could do because he wasn't in control of his actions.

Ash looked like a barbecued pig from all the electric attacks he was taking: he had scorch marks all over him and electricity radiating from his body, threatening to shock anyone who tried to touch him.

"What's it going to take for us to break him?" Roberto inquired, by his tone you could tell he was getting frustrated. "We've shocked him over and over and he still refuses to give in."

"Patience, Roberto. Maybe we aren't hitting the right buttons." Drake smirked.

"That's impossible! That's impossible!" Ash kept repeating after hearing that Drake was his father. The news was absolutely stunning to hear. The man who had supposedly killed his father was actually his father? It did not add up. It felt like something out of Star Wars for him. It just couldn't happen. Could it?

"Oh I promise it is not impossible, Ash," Drake knelt before Ash so they looked each other in the eyes. "You look exactly like me in every way. Except for your eyes of course. They're your mother's. Join me and we could overthrow Giovanni. Together you, me, and your mother can rule the world. We can make things the way we want them to be. All you have to do is say you will join us and that will become possible. Your mother will be freed and you can have anything you want. Become the world's greatest Pokémon Master? Consider it taken care of. Just trust in me."

Ash finally looked up at him, almost like he was ready to make his decision. Drake slightly smiled with a hopeful look in his eyes, thinking Ash was going to make the right decision and join him. What he got instead was a glare and a head shake.

"Drop dead." Ash then hawked up a loogie and spat Drake in the face with it, catching him in his eye.

Drake recoiled from the unexpected action and wiped the spit out of his eye before angrily ordering Roberto to keep launching attacks, this time with one in succession after the other to really increase the pain.

The only sounds that could be heard from the chamber were Ash's screams of pain and Drake's yelling of "Join us."

* * *

Brock moaned in delight and pleasure as the girls rubbed their hands all over his body. His mind was in a delightful haze at the moment that he could care absolutely less about anything else. Nothing was sweeter than this moment, even during the time when that Mismagius created delightful fantasies in Sinnoh.

"Mmm...yes...yes..." He moaned before he finally snapped back to reality. "No! No! No, I have to save Ash. I have to save Ash."

Brock then tried to think of things that would stop him from being receptive to these girls' touch.

"Baseball, cold showers," he repeated. "Baseball, cold showers."

"Give it up, Brock," one of them said, standing over his lap.

Things were really starting to get intense for Brock so he knew he had to go stronger with the visualizations. He felt like Austin Powers when the Fembots came in and tried to kill him. He just now realized they were trying to sweet talk him so that they could kill him when the time was right.

With that realization, Brock then got up and pushed the girls' hands off of him. He was going to get out of here and find Ash no matter what.

"Don't go! Please don't go!" They all cried out.

Brock was almost to the door. Just a little bit more and he would be out of here. Two of the girls appeared at the door, blocking it.

"You can't resist us, Brock." They all said.

"I think it is you who can't resist the Brock!" Brock shot back before somehow pulling out a boom box and putting in a tape. He pressed the play button on the boom box.

A raunchy tune starts playing as Brock then started doing a slow tease dance. The girls were very receptive to his dancing and were starting to go haywire. Once Brock removed his clothes until he was left in his underwear, several of them overloaded and exploded in a big cloud of explosions.

Unbeknownst to Brock, while he was still dancing in his underwear, Misty tore the door open before seeing what he was doing and recoiled in disgust.

"Brock, what are you doing?! Oh my God!"

Said man stopped what he was doing, with the song stopping with a record scratch sound effect, and turned around in embarrassment to find it was Misty.

"It's not what it looks like, Misty." Brock tried to defend himself. "See, I was trying to find Ash but then the fembots came in and we had a bit of a cross mojonation and suddenly here I am in my underwear."

"Fembots?" Misty asked incredulously. "Does this look like Austin Powers to you?"

Misty then noticed a tattoo on the small of his back. It was a little heart that said the word "Mommy" on it. She wanted to laugh so hard at him having such a ridiculous tattoo if it hadn't been for the fact he was stripped of all pretenses.

"Uh...no?"

"Is that a small tattoo I see back there?" Misty giggled.

Brock immediately shrieked and put his shirt back on, trying to cover it up.

"You weren't supposed to see that," he yelped.

Paul and Reggie then stepped into the room.

"Paul, Reggie," he greeted. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Playing prisoner," sarcastically replied Paul, smirking slightly as he and Reggie giggled at the sight of Brock in his underwear.

"Brock, get your clothes on and let's get moving." Misty demanded as she and the brothers ran out of the room.

Brock, as quick as a Quick Attack, got his pants back on and strapped his belt around the waist. He also put his brown and orange vest back on before joining them.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	12. Busting Out: Gary

Gary was having a heck of a time trying to sneak into the dungeon where his grandfather and Mrs. Ketchum were being held. So far he had almost slipped cover several times and felt like he was being eyed with suspicion from other agents as they walked by him.

'_Why did I have to drag myself into this?_' He moaned.

A whole group of grunts walked by him, tipping their caps towards him. Gary reciprocated the action to not seem rude or make it seem like he wasn't who they thought he was.

"Hey you," A voice came towards him. Gary immediately froze as stiff as a board, thinking the jig was up.

"Where are you going?" the commander ordered as Gary stood at attention. "You're supposed to report to the hangar bay for deportation."

"Really? I was ordered to Cell Block 2349 to watch over the prisoners that we have in there." Gary responded. "This came from Giovanni himself so you better not question his authority, man! Or else I will have to report you to him and I know you don't want to have that looming over your head."

"Oh ok," replied the commander, his skin so flushed one would have thought it was sent down the toilet and back. "I'll leave you on your way then. Just don't report me to Giovanni."

"I won't," replied Gary. "I'll be on my way now. I've got my eye on you."

Gary then walked to where his grandfather and Mrs. Ketchum were held, keeping his eye on the commander the whole time to illustrate his point.

He soon slipped behind the door, carefully closing it so as not to arouse suspicion that someone had entered the room. Cassidy and Butch were watching over the two captives with a Fearrow's gaze, not looking at anything else.

Gary overheard them speaking to each other as he moved through the shadows of the room, carefully taking cover behind a crate near the cell where his grandfather and Mrs. Ketchum were held. He looked behind to see Butch and Cassidy playing some cards and drinking some beer.

"I can't believe that those two dimwits, Jessie and James, actually succeeded at something," moaned Cassidy. "If we were assigned, we would have done it much more effectively than them. I have a two pair, what about you?"

"I think it's more a sheer stroke of luck they got him," disagreed Butch. "Hopefully Drake is torturing him to near-death. Three of a kind, I win!"

"Drat!" Cassidy threw her cards down on the table in disappointment as she reshuffled the deck.

"It's half to death, you dolt." Gary growled under his breath. He wracked his mind to figure out a way to distract them but in a way that he did not get captured.

An idea presented itself in his mind and decided to roll with it. He carefully and quietly grabbed a loose pipe and threw it towards a corner away from him, emitting a large and resounding crash. Butch and Cassidy rushed over to where the crash resounded, giving Gary time to act.

"What was that?" Cassidy's question was directed towards Butch.

"I don't know."

Gary quietly came out from behind the crate, in plain sight of the cage. Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum both noticed Gary, who put his finger to his lips to signal them to stay quiet.

"I'm going to get you out of there, Gramps," Gary whispered before going to work. "Just stay put."

"No problem there, Gary."

Gary quickly took out a paper clip and straightened it out before putting it in the lock and started picking around in there until he felt the lock move to unlock mode. He then quietly opened the door and helped escort his grandfather and Ash's mother out.

"Hey, you!"

Gary stopped at the command, realizing he was caught. He quickly ushered them towards the door.

"Get out of here now!" He ordered.

"But Gary," The professor tried to reason.

"No gramps," Gary stubbornly refused. "I'll take care of this. Just get out of here."

The professor nodded to his grandson and then helped escort Mrs. Ketchum out, leaving his grandson alone with the two high-level operatives.

"Butt and Cassidy!" Gary exclaimed.

Cassidy giggled so hard at Gary's thought of Butch's name, but Butch was not.

"Butt?! That is sinking to a new low! It's Butch! B-U-T-C-H! Butch! Butch! How hard could it possibly be for you to get my name right? Butch is a common name!" Butch raged as he withdrew a Pokéball. "Mightyena, go!"

The canine Pokémon emerged with a growl, showing as much fury and contempt for the researcher as its trainer did.

"No problem. Go Arcanine!" Gary cried as he released the legendary fire dog as well.

"Nine!" The fire Pokémon growled at its opponent.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, sizing each other up and daring the other to make the first move. It was almost reminiscent of a standoff that Gary had seen in a particular Western movie once.

"Mightyena, tackle. Now!" Butch ordered.

Mightyena jumped at Arcanine with blazing speed.

"Arcanine, dodge and use flamethrower!" Gary commanded.

Arcanine easily dodged Mightyena's attack before releasing flames from its maw, burning Mightyena and knocking it back a bit.

"Now finish it with tackle!"

Just as it finished its flamethrower, Arcanine quickly sprang into action and tackled Mightyena so hard that the cracking of ribs could be heard as it landed on top of Mightyena.

"Mightyena, return." Butch recalled his Pokémon, realizing he couldn't win. "Ah well, when you can't beat them in a Pokémon battle, you have to do things the old fashion way."

He and Cassidy were about to charge but Butch was knocked over with a kick to the temple and he lay on the floor knocked out.

Gary looked to see who kicked him and found the perpetrator to be Misty. He was surprised at Misty's badass side of her, but found it all the more enticing. She had the look of someone who was ready to kill. Brock stood behind her with the other two prisoners they had to free.

Misty then grabbed Cassidy by her collar and pinned her to the cage that formerly housed Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum. She was enraged beyond all definition of the word. How she wanted to just choke the life out of Cassidy for all the evil deeds that she and her partner had done in the past not only against her but everyone else.

"Where is Ash?!" She demanded. "Tell me!"

"I don't have to tell you anything," spat Cassidy.

"Oh you better talk," Misty retorted, choking Cassidy with all the power she had, before gesturing to Butch. "Or you'll end up just like your friend here."

"Misty, she is not worth it." Brock tried to reason with her. "Let's not do anything that we will regret here. Let's just find Ash and get out of here."

"No," Misty stubbornly refused. "Someone needs to pay for all this."

"If anyone's going to pay, it's you, kid." Cassidy smirked before pressing a com on her wrist. "Boss, we have some uninvited guests here."

Misty was quick to the action by delivering a fatal punch to the jaw, knocking Cassidy out in a matter of seconds as she slumped to the floor like a rag doll.

All of a sudden swarms of agents appeared in the room and grabbed Misty, Brock, Gary, Paul, and Reggie before they could even make a move.

"Hey let go of me!" Paul thrusted his butt into the agent's crotch, causing the grunt to let go with a cry of pain, until another one grabbed him roughly and placed his arm around his throat, choking and immobilizing him.

"Do you have a plan B, Misty?" Brock asked.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	13. Another Unexpected Twist

Giovanni sat expectantly in his chair in his office while the agents that captured Misty and the others brought their captives in. He was smoking a cigarette with great demeanor while Persian lay peacefully on his lap.

"That wasn't much of a rescue I would say," Giovanni said evilly at Brock, Misty, and Gary in particular. "You thought you could just sneak in and take my five prisoners without me even knowing about it. Well I should have known to act on my good feeling that something didn't feel right here. And now you have been brought to me to witness the next stage in our ultimate plan."

Giovanni then stroked a hand across Misty's cheek, full of false tenderness, but she turned away from him before he could finish.

"You're Misty right?" he asked. "When I heard that the Cerulean gym was back up and running with a powerful new leader, I was expecting someone a little more experienced at the helm instead of someone like you."

"And you are still shorter than I expected for someone of your reputation." Misty reciprocated with obvious venom in her voice. The agent behind her tugging her hair back, causing Misty to yelp in pain.

"Silly girl," chuckled Giovanni. "You're a clever little clover but not clever enough to stop me."

"Where's Ash?" Misty demanded.

Giovanni chuckled evilly and gave off the evil smile he always seemed to have.

"Your friend is now being turned to our side as we speak," he replied. "Soon, he will not be able to see friend from foe. He will be a Team Rocket agent."

"Yeah, not likely." Misty growled before Jessie wrapped her arm around Misty's throat, silencing her.

Giovanni then pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Care to show her what we mean, Drake?" He said into it.

"Yes sir," responded Drake over the radio.

The door than opened, revealing a smirking Drake with Ash by his side, dressed in a Team Rocket uniform. However, something wasn't right. Ash had this blank look on his face, like a sense of daydreaming or spacing out. Instead of wearing the white Team Rocket outfits that Jessie and James wore, he wore a black one with a black cap on top of his head, completing the look.

"What have you done to him?" Brock demanded, seeing his best friend walking alongside Drake towards Giovanni. "Ash, it's me. Help us out of this! Snap out of it!"

"Try all you can but you will never get through to him," Drake sneered. "He belongs to us now."

"Ashy boy, get us out of here!" Gary yelled, trying to get through to Ash.

Ash just stood there, not paying Brock or Gary's pleas one bit of attention. His gloved hand took a Poké Ball from his belt and he threw it.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you." He said in a monotonous voice.

The little dinosaur-like creature appeared before his trainer, confused as to what was going on. He saw all five prisoners before him, recognizing Brock and Misty obviously and Gary as well and instantly became even more confused. He wasn't going to fight was he?

"Send them to the chamber. Make sure they swim with the Goldeens." Giovanni ordered before he turned back around in his desk so he gazed out the window with the cigarette in hand.

The agents along with Ash dragged their captives out of the room, leaving Giovanni and Drake alone in the office together.

"Soon Drake, all of the careful planning will go as we planned it," Giovanni boasted. "The useless prisoners and nuisances will be taken care of and then we can proceed."

"I have imagined this day for as long as you have too, Giovanni," Drake poured some bourbon for the two of them as a toast to their victory. "Everything will belong to us very soon."

* * *

"I'm not going to have anything nice to say about this place." Paul shot as the agents hung the five captives over a pool filled with Sharpedo.

"Guess what, twerp: we don't care." Jessie shot at him.

They hung with their arms in a streamline position with the shackles around their wrists.

"We would talk about this like civilized beings but we felt feeding yous to the Sharpedo was more fun," giggled Meowth.

"Hasta la vista, twerps." James mocked as he, Jessie and Mewoth left the room, though giving Ash instructions to make sure they did not escape. Ash only nodded blankly and stood by a control panel that controlled something.

Meowth was getting anxious. He was wanting to stand by and watch the five prisoners die right before his eyes as he laughed evilly so that he could celebrate the fact that Brock and Misty wouldn't have to interfere with their plans any longer. Gary and the two brothers were just more fodder for the grinder.

"Why are you guys not wanting to stay and watch them die?" Meowth reprimanded as he and his two partners got further away from the chamber.

"Because it would be much too scarring and violent," Jessie pompously replied. "So we'll just leave and assume that the deed will be done."

"You morons! I didn't waste 7 years of my first life with you guys just so we can throw it all away!"

"Sh!" Jessie silenced.

"Wh.."

"Shh!"

"I'm just..."

"Shhhh!"

"They're gonna find a way to get aw-"

"Shhhh! Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"Shhhh!"

"I.."

"Let me tell you a little story about a Meowth named SHHHHH!"

"..."

"Shh! Even before you start, Meowth."

The three bickering agents then walked back down to their new office, a gift from Giovanni based on their big promotion and settled into it. It was nicely furnished with two large couches and two large maplewood desks for Jessie and James, as well as a large cat bed for Meowth. There was also giant rows of books across the shelves.

"All this hard work and it finally pays off," Jessie started getting teary eyed. "We are on our way, James!"

"I can't agree more, Jess," ecstatically replied James, hugging as many bottle caps as his arms could carry at his desk. "Victory is so sweet when you impress."

"And now we finally have what we wanted!" Meowth joined in as the three agents bawled all over their successes while watching the security cameras in the chamber to watch the fateful event happen.

* * *

"Oh boy we are in a serious pickle right now, Misty." Brock said while he nervously watched the Sharpedo churn below him, waiting in anticipation of a meal.

"We've had bad plenty of times before, Brock."

"This is worse."

Misty looked above her and saw an flat beam above them and their shackles. She quickly tried to thrust her way up but wasn't having much success. Gary looked over at her like she was crazy or something.

"Misty, what are you doing?" Gary inquired.

"Trying to get out of here," she replied as though it were obvious. "So we don't become Sharpedo chow."

Misty then tried again, this time getting her full weight behind her and managed to swing herself up onto the beam, breaking the chain in half and landing on her feet quite gracefully. The males cheered as she got up.

"Way to go, Misty!"

Misty then leapt down from the beam as it was lowered further, a good ten feet over the surface of the water and getting lower by the second.

"Misty, find the shut-off switch," ordered Reggie. "The machine will stop once it is shut off."

"Ok." Misty replied before looking around for something that would resemble a switch.

She suddenly found herself on her back with a primal scream from Ash, obviously trying to halt her progress. He placed his forearm into her throat, trying to choke her, and held her just above the water where the Sharpedo were now moving over to their side, anxious to feed.

"Join us and you and your friends shall live," offered Ash as he maliciously grinned. "Or do nothing and watch them die. Time is running out for you and your friends, girl. Better decide soon."

Letting out an evil laugh, he forced his forearm deeper into her throat, gunning for the kill.

Misty was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen but she quickly kicked Ash off of her. Ash quickly got up and they stood in a face-off. Misty looked at the boy whom her affections longed for with a sad yet determined expression. If this is what it had to be to save not only the others, but Ash as well, she would do it.

"It pains me to do this, Ash," she said. "But to save you and the others, I must do it."

Misty then came with a roundhouse kick to the temple but Ash blocked it and punched her in the stomach. She moaned in pain but nevertheless kept going. Ash came with another punch but she blocked it and countered with one of her own, smacking him dead in the mouth and knocking him backwards. He didn't seem affected as he just spit out the dislodged tooth in his mouth and came flying back towards her. Misty saw her opportunity and kicked him in the temple, knocking him out and sending him crashing to the floor in an unconscious heap of weight.

"I'm sorry, Ash." She looked at him solemnly before Gary's yelling snapped her out of it.

"Misty! Hurry!" Gary screamed, the Sharpedo barely nipping at his heals as they got closer and closer to the water, now less than eight feet from the surface of the water. The Sharpedo were jumping as high as they could to get a good lock on the four hanging meals above them.

Misty looked quickly for something to resemble a switch and found it by the side of the tank not even fifty yards away. She ran quickly over to the switch but was greeted by a horrifying sight for her: four Spinarak crawled all over it. She let out a scream of pure terror at the sight of them.

"Bugs! I hate bugs! Get away!" She cried in absolute terror.

"Ah shut up, Misty!" Paul angrily yelled at her as the Sharpedo jumped up at him, thankfully not locking on just yet.

"Come on, Misty. You can do it." Brock encouraged. "Pull the switch."

Misty nodded before reaching her hand out to grab the switch but even more Spinarak appeared, sending a humungous chill up her spine.

"You pull the switch! I hate bugs!"

"Do it now!" Paul angrily snapped, tired of Misty wasting time while their lives were at stake.

"Okay!" She yelled back as she swallowed her fear, reaching for the switch that would shut off the machine and bring the guys back to land.

"It's just a bug. It's just a bug. It's just a bug." Misty repeated monotonously, reassuring herself as she tried to brush away the Spinarak.

"Misty, we are going to die!" Gary reminded forcefully as he closed his eyes, waiting for the painful feeling of the Sharpedo locking their teeth onto his leg before they tore him apart once he hit the water.

Once she successfully brushed away the Spinarak, Misty flipped the switch and the machine stopped moving, instead bringing the males up from the surface of the water and bringing them on land. The Sharpedo were obviously upset at losing a meal as they moved away from the middle of the tank.

Misty quickly unshackled the others as everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"You did it Misty," encouraged Brock. "You got over your fear of bugs."

"I did?" She asked puzzled.

"You sure did," he smiled. "And just in the nick of time."

"I guess Ashy-boy was right to pick you," chuckled Gary. "You're quite a woman, Misty." He tried to be all suave with her but she placed her hand on his chest, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Nice try, Gary," she deadpanned. "But I'm no prize to be won."

They gathered around the unconscious Ash in a circle.

"Is he alright?" Reggie asked.

"I think so," replied Misty. "He's just knocked out. He should come to in a few minutes. Hopefully he's back to his old self."

"Let's get out of here." Paul suggested.

"I agree," agreed Reggie.

"Oh you won't be going anywhere anytime soon," a voice rang out. It was Giovanni. "You now belong to me now. Say goodbye to your old lives and say hello to being a Team Rocket agent."

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	14. Everything Comes to A Head

Ash groaned as he regained consciousness. He had no memory of where he was and what had happened. All he knew was that he was in a sort of torture chamber before everything went black and now he was regaining consciousness in another one. One thing he noticed was Misty, Brock, Gary, and Paul and Reggie were all standing around him and Giovanni stood on the other side of the room.

"Not this time," Misty shot at Giovanni. "And this time you won't escape."

"Jessie, James, get them!" Giovanni ordered. "Get them now!"

The said agents rushed at them with James and Meowth taking the boys and leaving Jessie to Misty.

"You're the one who's not going to escape this time, twerpette," mocked Jessie. "You and your pathetic twerpy friends are not going to escape our clutches this time."

Jessie then threw a hard chop to the side of Misty's head, staggering Misty for a brief second before she roundhouse kicked her down dangerously near the pool.

Misty tried to get back up but Jessie pinned her down by her arms, looking directly into her eyes.

"It's all over," she taunted slowly. "You have messed with us for the last time, twerpette. After I finish you, I will finish off your little friends nice and slow."

"Oh Sharpedo!" Jessie called in a sing-song voice. The Sharpedo came swimming towards where she was holding Misty.

"But first, let me send you where you feel most at home, with the water types!"

Jessie was about to dump Misty into the water but Misty brought her feet up to Jessie's chest and pushed her off of her. Misty then got up.

"You have messed with our lives for the last time," shot Misty. "It's time for that to end by ending you, you bitch!"

The two then charged at each other with such ferocity that it looked like two lions fighting each other.

* * *

"You twerps are no match for us," taunted Meowth as he and James cornered the guys. "We'll take you out and no one will stand between Team Rocket and total domination!"

Gary and Brock stood in front of Ash, Paul and Reggie, signaling that they would handle it.

"Go guys." Gary ordered.

"We'll hold them off," agreed Brock. "You guys just take out Giovanni and then we can get out of here."

Ash ran off with Paul and Reggie while Brock and Gary took Pokéballs off their belts.

"Let's go, Croagunk!"

"Let's go, Electivire!"

Both creatures emerged with vigor and were ready to take on the challenge before them.

"You twerps want to battle us? Then a battle we shall have!" Meowth got into ready position with his claws unsheathed.

"Let's go Carnavine!" James called out while tossing a Pokéball but just like last time, Carnavine attached itself to his head.

"Attack the twerps, not me!" James cried out. "Get off me, Carnavine!"

Eventually Carnavine let go and stood with Meowth across from Electivire and Croagunk, waiting for any one to attack first.

"Let's start with some fury swipes!" Meowth cries out as he charges at Croagunk first, about to start swiping his paws across Croagunk's face, until Croagunk moved out of the way and used poison jab, paralyzing Meowth instantaneously.

"Good job, Croagunk," encouraged Brock. "Now use brick break!"

Croagunk's left appendage started glowing white and came right down on Meowth's head with the intensity of a club, knocking Meowth down for the count.

"Carnavine, use bullet seed on Electivire!" James commanded.

The Venus flytrap Pokémon shot small seed-like things from its mouth towards the electric type, but Gary was not nervous at all.

"Protect!"

Electivire shielded its arms in front of it and a green wall appeared in front of it, stopping Carnavine's attack.

"Now use thunder!"

Electivire then shot thunderbolts from its hands right towards Carnavine and made a direct hit. The Venus flytrap cried out in pain as the volts surged through its body and it collapsed right next to Meowth with stars in its eyes.

James tried to fall back but he slipped on some left-over water from the pool and fell right on the floor with a resounding CRACK! He tried to get up before Gary and Brock stood over him with their arms crossed across their chests.

"You're fired!" Gary sneered. "Or should I say...terminated."

* * *

Misty was now running out of moves to make. She was torn up pretty good during her battle with Jessie with plenty of shiners and bled a little from her lip. She knew she had to end this soon.

"What's the matter, twerpette?" Jessie taunted. "Afraid to fight me any longer? Why don't you just surrender your little boyfriend up now and you can walk away unscathed."

"I would rather die than do that!" Misty snarled.

"Suit yourself." Jessie cackled as she went in for a kick to Misty's midsection, which would drop her into the waiting jaws of the Sharpedo, but Misty clocked her with a well-timed dodge and roundhouse kick to the jaw, knocking Jessie out cold.

"That's for six years of having to deal with you." Misty spat on her unconscious body.

* * *

Brock, Gary, and Misty chained the bumbling trio into the shackles that once housed the three of them. They then turned on the switch which moved the beam up and over the pool.

"You can't leave us here like this!" James protested.

"Uh yes we can." Gary smirked.

"Come on, twerps. We can talk this out!" Meowth interjected.

"You've had your chances and you continually misuse them." Misty also smirked. "Chao."

The three of them walked out of the room despite the cries of the three villains.

* * *

Ash, Paul, and Reggie were staying hot on Giovanni's trail so that they could capture him and turn him over to the police and end his evil reign, or if worst comes to worst kill him.

"Which way?"

"This way." Ash replied, running to the left.

They ran about 400 feet before they realized it was a dead end.

"I think we took a wrong turn." Reggie observed.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu's voice was all of a sudden heard.

Ash looked down each hallway to see where it was coming from and then listened very carefully for Pikachu's voice.

"Pika-pi!" There it came again. This time from the left side.

"We're almost there." Ash ran ahead, leaving the two brothers in the dust. He would free Pikachu and then get the hell out of here.

"Ash, wait up!" Reggie cried.

There was suddenly laughter behind the three of them. They turned to see Drake standing before them with Pikachu still in the glass hold in his hand.

"Looking for this?" Drake smirked.

Pikachu pleaded to Ash in his own speak, though Ash knew exactly what he could be saying. Ash was on the verge of snapping and going on an all-out killing spree starting with Drake.

"Let Pikachu go now!" Ash demanded. "It's me you want."

"Sorry, son. No can do. Leave if you want but Pikachu is staying right here." Drake taunted.

"Son?" Paul and Reggie asked curiously.

"It's a long story." Ash replied before facing Drake once again.

"Now as to the reason we have to confine your Pikachu," started Drake. "Are you familiar with the role of cities such as Sunyshore in Sinnoh, Mauville in Hoenn, and Cerulean in Kanto, as they relate to the entire region?"

"Not necessarily," admitted Ash. "I've been to all three of those cities though. I won gym badges there. What does this have to do with Pikachu?"

"It is true that they all contain Gyms, but more significantly, they are all located near power plants. Those plants provide electricity with the aid of Electric Pokemon. As you know perhaps better than anyone, Electric Pokemon are great producers of electricity, but they can also absorb it. We have a collection of captured Electric Pokemon that we can use, but having your Pikachu would be the icing on the cake. Thanks to a certain former leader of the Pewter City Gym, its ability to capture and release electricity is higher than any Pokemon that isn't considered legendary. That's why we want it." Drake explained.

"What would you use all those electric types for anyway? What is the objective?" Ash further inquired.

"It is quite simple, my boy. It would cast each region into darkness and help us improve a second prototype of an ultimate weapon we have being developed in Kalos at the moment. The original one called for the use of a legendary Pokémon but we could not find the legendary Pokémon required so we had to settle for just using electric types." Drake monologued while he took out a small projector from his pocket to show the weapon.

The weapon looked like a giant anti-aircraft gun but with some modifications.

"We have nuclear missiles primed and ready for the destruction of every region in the world. Without those power plants to deliver power, they are sitting ducks for our missiles." Drake added before continuing. "Here's a little history lesson for ya: Kalos used to be a major producer of nuclear weapons before they turned peaceful. We had some inner sources to rely on to get us some of the left-over weaponry."

"You're insane!" Paul proclaimed.

"Goal-driven," corrected Drake. "I'm completely sane."

"We will see about that." Ash shot before taking out a Pokéball. "Quilava, I choose you!"

The echidna-like Pokémon emerged with a growl and igniting the flames on its head and rear end in an intimidation move.

"Drapion, crush him!" Drake tossed a Pokéball as well.

The scorpion Pokémon emerged with a roar, leaving Quilava shaking a little bit in fear.

Ash turned to Paul and Reggie.

"Guys, get out of here," he requested. "Find Misty and the others and then get out of here."

Paul and Reggie nodded to him before taking off.

"Alright let's get started," said Ash. "Quilava, use flamethrower!"

Quilava did as told and emitted a stream of fire from its maw while the flames on its head and rear end kicked into overdrive.

"Evade," Drake replied.

Drapion jumped over the stream of flame.

"Now counter with Cross Poison!"

Drapion rushed toward Quilava, its claws glowing purple while crossed in an X shape.

"Dodge it!" Ash commanded quickly.

Quilava dodged the attack just barely before Ash cried out another attack.

"Use flame wheel!"

Flame engulfs Quilava as it started to spin right towards Drapion.

"Prepare Ice Fang, then fire Pin Missile straight through the ice!"

A barrage of chilled needles headed straight for the fiery echidna-like Pokemon and it was a direct hit. Quilava was sent flat on its back. Quilava lay knocked out, unable to continue on.

"Quilava, return!" Ash returned Quilava back to its Pokéball.

"Why are you so interested in me if all you needed was Pikachu? What does this secret weapon have to do with me?"

"The answer is simple. 1, I knew that Pikachu would not go willingly. Its bond with you is too strong. That much was easily clear. So I needed your cooperation, forced or not. 2: I have heard stories of all your adventures. A trainer of your skill would make a very valuable ally of Team Rocket's cause." Drake responded in kind.

"I hate to disappoint you, Dad," said Ash, but with venom at the word 'Dad.' "But I would never do anything to hurt others. Pikachu, use iron tail!"

Pikachu broke the plexiglass surrounding him, enabling him to be free. He quickly stood in front of Ash, awaiting a command to attack.

"Use thunderbolt on Drake!" Ash commanded.

"Pika-CHUUUUUU!" Pikachu cried as he shocked Drake and Drapion at the same time, giving him and Ash some time to escape as they both took off running.

"Now let's catch up to Paul and Reggie, and then find the others!" Ash said.

"Chu!" replied his starter Pokemon, clearly in agreement.

As they took a right turn, Drapion emerged from the ground with a roar, sending Ash and Pikachu to the ground in shock at his appearance.

Drake appeared right behind Drapion, wagging his finger in disapproval.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, my little friend." Drake admonished. "You can't get away from me that easily. Now you are going to pay."

"We'll see about that!" Ash shot back. "Thunderbolt, Pikachu!"

"CHUUU!" The electric mouse cried out as it sent a bolt of lightning toward its insect-like opponent.

"Evade." Drake commanded.

Drapion jumped over the thunderbolt attack and then lunged its tail forward to grab Pikachu and then pinned him to the ground, rendering him useless.

"I have you now," smirked Drake. "How quaint it must be for the father to finish the son."

He gave Drapion a certain look and Drapion started to charge up cross poison and it was directed right at Ash.

"They say as a trainer draws his last breath, he can hear the cries of his Pokémon," he sadistically chuckled.

"Do it, Drapion!"

Drapion fired the cross poison right towards Ash, it would for sure be deadly upon impact.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" A voice cried as someone jumped in front of Ash, taking the hit instead. It was Paul. A giant red gash in the shape of an 'x' was cut through his shirt and his skin, blood oozing out of the wound.

"NO!" Reggie raged as he knelt beside his brother, inspecting the wound. Paul was also poisoned on top of that, coughing from the impact of the attack.

"Pikachu, use iron tail to break free!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu nodded in affirmation before using iron tail to bounce himself out of Drapion's grip.

"Use thunderbolt while still in the air!"

Pikachu channeled all his energy into this thunderbolt and this time the attack was dead on, emitting a giant cry of pain from Drapion before it fell to the ground for the count.

"You're finished, Drake." Ash said while standing over Drake, who was also knocked back by the thunderbolt.

"I'm not finished yet!" Drake responded before he felt a sharp sting in his butt. He cried out in pain before his upper body fell to the ground.

"It seems to me like you are." Brock's voice piped up. He was there along with Misty and Gary, who had arrived just in the nick of time.

Ash looked to see Croagunk behind Drake.

"Thanks Croagunk," applauded Ash. "You really saved my butt."

"Croa," responded Croagunk.

"Forgetting someone?" Giovanni was then seen rushing through the hallway before Ash moved out of the way and he just kept running until he crashed head first into a glass box and hitting a button inside.

"Warning! The self-destruct button has now been pressed!" A computerized recording said as sirens went off. "You have one minute to evacuate the building!"

"Let's get out of here!" Ash cried.

"Good idea." Misty agreed.

Reggie picked Paul up in his arms as they ran. He used Paul's jacket as a way to keep pressure on the bleeding.

The group of six ran back to the entrance with Gary leading the way as he knew exactly where to go, though not without some protesting from Ash but due to Paul's critical condition and the circumstances, Ash decided better of it.

Once they reached outside, they ran as far away from the building as possible. There was a forest right next to the headquarters so they ran as deep as they could before they heard a giant boom behind them. They ducked into nearby bushes and hid behind trees to ride out the blast radius.

Once the explosion was over, everyone made sure to check on Paul's condition.

"Come on, Paul," urged Reggie with tears in his eyes. "You'll be just fine. Look at me."

"Brock, do you have any medicine on you?" He pleaded. "Please!"

"I'm sorry, Reggie. I don't." Brock replied sadly. "I'm really sorry."

"Well at least find me a pecha berry! That'll help."

Gary ran off to find some pecha berries.

In between the coughing and the excruciating pain, Paul just barely managed to force out a word.

"Reggie..." He rasped.

"What is it, Paul?" Reggie replied.

"I'm sorry for..." he coughed. "I'm sorry for the way our relationship deteriorated. It was all because of me. Please forgive me."

"Paul, you could never destroy our relationship. You will always be my brother."

Paul coughed a few more times before Gary finally came back with what seemed to be a whole bush's worth of pecha berries. He quickly gave one to Reggie.

"Here, Paul," he encouraged. "Eat this. It'll help."

"No Reggie," Paul squawked. "It's the end for me. The one thing I'm proud of is us patching up our love."

Paul's body then fell limp on the ground.

"Paul?" Reggie nudged him, praying to Arceus that Paul would awaken.

"Paul, please!" Tears streamed down Reggie's face as he buried his face into his dead brother's chest in complete anguish and agony.

Paul then opened his eyes and smirked up at everyone else.

"Gotcha!" He cried, laughing at the end.

Reggie looked up through his tear-stricken eyes to see Paul laughing.

"I totally got you!"

"You asshole!" Reggie started punching Paul on the arm in complete anger at being fooled with something as serious as poisoning.

"Let me guess, you also faked the poisoning?"

"No I did not," Paul struck down. "I'll gladly take that pecha berry."

He quickly took a bite of the berry and as soon as that happened, he started feeling like his old self again.

Everyone else laughed at the two brothers and their playful banter. Misty noticed Ash standing over by the edge of the forest, looking at the decimated remains of Team Rocket's headquarters. The police had shown up by now and were busy escorting Drake and Giovanni, both immensely scorched, into cop cars.

She walked over to him.

"It's finally over," she commented.

"What's over, Misty?" Ash asked curiously.

"Team Rocket. It looks like we hopefully won't have to deal with them anymore." Misty elucidated.

"I'll pray for that." Ash agreed.

Misty looked longingly at Ash. Now was the time, she decided.

"Ash, there's something I want to tell you," she blurted. "This was what I meant to tell you last night."

"And what would that be, Misty?" He replied.

Misty said nothing as she turned his face towards hers and she gave him a quick peck on the lips before she touched his cheek with hers so she could whisper in his ear.

"I love you."

Ash was shell-shocked to say the least. Misty, the tomboyish mermaid, the girl whom he had lots of memories with, loved him. It didn't make sense.

"I'm sorry, Misty but I can't do this." Ash replied gently. "I can't return your feelings. It's not you, Arceus no. It's me, ok? I just can't involve myself in this kind of thing. I hope you understand."

Misty for sure did not expect this at all. The boy whom she had a crush on since she was ten years old just flat out said he wasn't interested in a relationship.

"I guess I can," she quietly said. "You have no idea, though, how long it took me to say that."

"I understand, Misty. And I am sorry but I just can't bring myself to love you like that. I love you as a friend and that is just it." Ash elucidated further.

"We've had a fun adventure that's for sure." He looked back into the woods to see Brock and Gary horsing around while Reggie tended to Paul's wound. "Nearly got killed, involved in an evil scheme, and I finally got to know my father. I'd say that's enough adventure for one lifetime."

"You're right," agreed Misty. "Come on, let's go join the others so we can all go home."

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	15. Epilogue

**So what eventually happened to our heroes? **

**Brock went back to the Pokémon hospital and is now happily working his job as a Pokémon doctor. He is still looking for someone to share a relationship with. **

**Gary opened his own research facility on the outskirts of Viridian City and is now chief expert on Pokémon fossils at the Kanto Excavation of Fossils Association. **

**Paul and Reggie's relationship continues to make leaps and bounds and Paul has now moved back into their house full time. Reggie and Maylene just recently got engaged...and Paul approved of their engagement. **

**Misty went back to the Cerulean City gym and is now one of the top gym leaders in all of Kanto. She has been approached several times for a spot in the Elite Four but has turned them down each and every time. **

**As for Ash, well...**

* * *

"Dragonite is unable to battle," the referee announced. "That means Ash from Pallet Town is the victor and the new Pokémon Master!"

Ash slumped to his knees as he heard that announcement before burying his face into his hands on the ground and crying his eyes out out of pure ecstasy and excitement. After seven hard years of training and work, he had finally done it. He had become the youngest Pokémon Master in history.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu cried out as he just as joyously rushed towards his trainer, where Ash scooped him up in a neverending embrace.

"We finally did it, Pikachu," choked Ash. "We finally accomplished what we set out to do."

Ash looked up into the stands to see the thousands of faces that were at the stadium to witness history in the making. He easily made out his cheering section: his mom was crying her eyes out so much that Professor Oak had to comfort her before she got hysterical. Gary was yelling and pointing at him in celebration; Brock and Misty were hugging and shedding tears as well. The whole place was jumping.

Somewhere off in the standing section stood a man with black hair wearing a black windbreaker with a grey shirt underneath and jeans as well as Oakley sunglasses. He had a smile plastered on his face.

"Good job, Ash Ketchum," he smiled. "You did it."

He fought through the crowd to leave the stadium, the smile never leaving his face the entire time.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end. Thank you for reading and be sure to review. It always helps. **


End file.
